<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Council of the Elements by Orca478</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079761">The Council of the Elements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478'>Orca478</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Council of the Elements [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And he Joins Tony, Awesome Carol Danvers, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce doesn’t leave earth, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Harley Quinn is Tony’s sister, He stays with Tony, Howard and Maria were good parents, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Sam Wilson Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Scott never joins Team Cap, Set after Age of Ultron, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Steve and his team get beaten up by penguins and becomes orcas’ toys, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony x Mera, T’Challa is a good bro, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, returning to this ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The elements, the most powerful force in the universe. </p>
<p>And Earth is the planet most affected by them, so the protectors live there to protect them.</p>
<p>Some of them are public figures, others are hidden.</p>
<p>One of them is Tony Stark, the Stark family have been the fire representatives for a long time.</p>
<p>Things however were peacefull, and the council had no reason to reunite.</p>
<p>But when an old enemy returns, the council must reunite, not only to stop him. But to really step up and show themselves to the world,  who is not only facing this new threat.</p>
<p>To add to the problems, the accords have come in, and when Steve Rogers and his team reject them, they cause the world to turn against heroes as they go rogue.</p>
<p>Join Tony on this new adventure, as he finds friendship, love, and a new team, and begins his path to destiny.</p>
<p>And he also gets the chance for some revenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Mera (DCU)/Tony Stark, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Council of the Elements [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we go again. As you can see from the tags, there are things from other stories here. Like Tony x Mera from the Aqua Tony series, or he and Harley being rased together from the God of Chaos and his Queens and the Steve bashing from....all of my works.</p>
<p>This is my longest series, as it has 4 entries instead of 3. Concluding with the showdown with Thanos.... or not.</p>
<p>I am taking all risk with this series, so be prepared for some strange things, SPECIALLY in the 4th entry.</p>
<p>Let’s say no more, let’s go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elements.</p>
<p>People in the universe believe there is only 4.</p>
<p>While they are right, they fail to realize somethings, those 4 are elements, but not the only ones.</p>
<p>The elements are.</p>
<p>Fire.</p>
<p>Water.</p>
<p>Earth.</p>
<p>Air.</p>
<p>Lightening.</p>
<p>Energy.</p>
<p>Ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>7 elements, each essential for the universe.</p>
<p>And each element had a guardian, most of them on Earth.</p>
<p>Few people knew about this, and the Stark family was one of those.</p>
<p>The reason, the Stark’s are the Guardians of Fire.</p>
<p>And the leader of the group was Howard Stark.</p>
<p>He ran everything perfectly, until the day he died.</p>
<p>Then, the council went to a standstill, as his son Tony, got ready to take the lead.</p>
<p>Before his death Howard founded multiple of the next elemental heirs. Tony kept this work with his best friend, James Rhodes.</p>
<p>Harleen Quinzel for example was the guardian of ice, so he took her in from her abusive home. She became Tony’s sister.</p>
<p>Bruce Banner was the guardian of Earth, Howard only heard of him. It was until his son Tony met him, that the man realized what he was.</p>
<p>Phil Coulson, the guardian of air, the SHIELD agent with a heart of gold, who helped that the council remains secret.</p>
<p>And there was Mera, the guardian of water, and a old lover of Tony. She was living under the waves, ready to come out when she is needed.</p>
<p>The other two were a mistery. </p>
<p>Tony knows things are peacefull but they won’t remain this way, specially with what he saw in the portal in New York.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But after the Battle of Sokovia, Tony sensed it was time for the council to reunite.</p>
<p>With his friends Rhodey, Vision, and Bruce. Tony is ready to unite the council, and protect the world, as the Avengers are gong to their downfall thanks to Steve Rogers.</p>
<p>The world needs heroes, and this time. Tony was going to give them real heroes.</p>
<p>Specially if an old enemy is making his return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Tony doesn’t know, is that this is the beggining of his path, to follow his destiny.</p>
<p>And it will lead him to places no one could have ever expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fire & Water Reunite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony reunites with an old friend, and lover.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It begins. Once again Tony and Mera.</p>
<p>One of the hardest things to do was choose which of my 3 previous shippings with Tony was going to be the one in this story. I went with this one because it was the one I enjoyed writing the most.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony flew to the shoreline.</p>
<p>He never expected to be in this position, but it was time.</p>
<p>He hasn’t seen her since New York after all.</p>
<p>Leaving the Avengers after Ultron, was.....good.</p>
<p>He never realized how tied up he was to the team, how Rogers had him at his finger.</p>
<p>So leaving them ? Awesome decision.</p>
<p>He knows things are not going great for the Avengers.</p>
<p>Barton returned to the tram after his wife got angry at him, why ? He has no idea.</p>
<p>But, both Rhodey and Vision left the team. Their reasons, they disagreed with how Rogers led. The man has no care about human life’s, property damage, or anything. As long as he can be the hero, he doesn’t care. So they resigned from the team, and now live in the tower. A place that Pepper banned the Avengers.</p>
<p>But the two men that are more responsable for him actually leaving the team, are Bruce Banner, Nick Fury and Phil Coulson.</p>
<p>The days after Ultron Tony was slaughtered by the public, they blamed him for everything he caused, and Rogers only said he was getting what he deserved.</p>
<p>That was until anonymous videos started dropping, recordings from the Hydra security base.</p>
<p>They showed who was the true responsable for Ultron, Wanda Maximoff.</p>
<p>And the person that released them, was no other than Bruce.</p>
<p>At first Bruce wanted to disappear for a while, but when he saw the public blaming Tony for Ultron. He knew he had to step up.</p>
<p>So he contacted Fury, who was also aware of what was happening and how wrong it was, Bruce told Fury the truth, and the pirate went to find it.</p>
<p>So that’s were Phil came in. The man has been rebuilding SHIELD in the right way for a long time, and he has this great hacker.</p>
<p>She managed to get the videos of the Hydra base. And released them online.</p>
<p>To say the world went nuts was an understatement.</p>
<p>Tony got many apologies, from the media and public, but he knows the former is just to safe face.</p>
<p>Maximoff got bashed by the public.</p>
<p>And the moment Rogers actually defended her, Tony knew he was done.</p>
<p>He cutted funding, he allowed them to stay at the compound, but he can’t wait when they find he is not making the bills. No more gear, no more nothing.</p>
<p>He closed all contact with Rogers.</p>
<p>The Avengers tried everything. But they were a PR mess.</p>
<p>He knows Rogers attempted to recruit a man named Scott Lang. But the guy told them that after what he saw, he wasn’t going to join them. As he was disgusted that they were defending a murderer.</p>
<p>So all Rogers could do was promise they would end the public’s doubts, and prove themselves.</p>
<p>He knows they are failing, and he doesn’t care.</p>
<p>He, Rhodey, Vision, and Bruce (who the Avengers have no idea he is back) are beggining something new, with the help of Nick and Phil.</p>
<p>And seeing the Avengers fall, made him realize the council has to return.</p>
<p>He has two already with Bruce and Phil, but the latter has no idea what he is.</p>
<p>Apart from the council, they are creating a new team of Avengers, Rhodey is in charge of that and he has 5 candidates, including Scott Lang.</p>
<p>So Tony is on a mission, find the other members.</p>
<p>His sister would come in handy here. But Tony has no idea where she is, she disappeared in 2011,so he has to find her.</p>
<p>But he does know where another one is, and he is going to get her.</p>
<p>What no one should know, this person terrifies him, because she hasn’t been extremely close to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony landed on the shore line, and waited.</p>
<p>He heard someone come out of the water.</p>
<p>“So, the Ironman finally comes to see me.”</p>
<p>Mera. The Guardian of water.</p>
<p>“Hello to you too.”</p>
<p>She looked at him.</p>
<p>“Heard about you, one day you created a murder bot, the other you were forced too.”</p>
<p>“Typical life of Tony Stark.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right.”</p>
<p>She looked at him.</p>
<p>“You look good, healthy.”</p>
<p>“To be honest, you look not so good.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s what happens when you banish yourself to the sea.”</p>
<p>Before New York, Mera had decided she was done with her shitty life in the surface, and disappeared in the ocean.</p>
<p>The Guardians of the elements can breath underwater, but is expected that the one of water to adapt the most.</p>
<p>Still, 3 years was a long time.</p>
<p>“Then allow me to unbanish you.”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“The Time has come for the council to reunite.”</p>
<p>“Why ?”</p>
<p>“Because the world is unprotected, something is coming, and with Rogers trashing the names of super heroes. I have the guardians of Earth and Air with me. I need the others, I need you.”</p>
<p>“What about Harley ? She is your sister.” </p>
<p>“She is missing and I can’t find her. And she is not......you.”</p>
<p>She looked at him.</p>
<p>“Listen, the two that I got are great, but they are new to this, and Harley....if what I heard is true, she is not going to be on the best mental state. That leaves you, water has always co lead with fire. And you are the best for the job.”</p>
<p>“What kade you feel ready though ?”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“I asked you a long time ago if you were ready, you told me no. You weren’t ready for a lot of things.”</p>
<p>Saying no to one of those things, biggest mistake of his life.</p>
<p>“When you asked me, I was in a dark place, I truly had no idea what direction to take my life. I know it now, I am not the playboy, I am not the Avengers’ baker. I....I am Ironman, and for me it’s about protecting. And I know if the council reunites, I can do that.”</p>
<p>Mera stood there, thinking.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“I’ll go. But Tony, I think your still not very clear who you are, I’ll go help you with the council, but also help you find who you are. You are Ironman, 100% agree, and Ironman is a protector, but I see you still have some doubts.”</p>
<p>She held his hand.</p>
<p>“Even after all this time, I care about you, a lot.”</p>
<p>“I care for you as well, a lot.”</p>
<p>“Then I will help you clear those doubts.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Mera.”</p>
<p>“Now, I do need to get some stuff. Wait here and we can go.”</p>
<p>She dived back to the sea, and Tony waited.</p>
<p>What they had was.....beautifull, he still loves her, but had to leave her to not hurt her, she has gone threw some shit too. </p>
<p>Is there a chance they can rebuild that ?</p>
<p>She dove back up.</p>
<p>“Ready, let’s go.”</p>
<p>He putted that thought to a side. She is in, now he needs to get the orders.</p>
<p>Next task, finding his sister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter we see Steve :( </p>
<p>The idiot realizes that life on the Avengers without Tony is not as easy as it sounds.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not the Way he Imagined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve sees that the life for the Avengers is not the best.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go, the delusion train starts.</p>
<p>Actually I think this series, Steve is the most delusional.</p>
<p>But is also the one he falls the hardest. So it’s worth it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Morning reports confirm that the Avengers’ approval raiting has descresed under 30%, an all time low for the team, after an incident in Uruguay. This incident not only caused 11 deaths, including a 8 year old child. But authorities comfirmed that the team entered the country without authorization. Bob, what’s you thoughts about this ?”</p>
<p>“You know Clara, as much as I love Captain America. This is outrageous, I mean a kid dies, and Rogers says nothing ? It’s like casualties don’t matter. I am starting to side with the oriole that are saying. It is time for a change.”</p>
<p>“It is, national polls revel that more than 80% of Americans belive it is time for new heroes to rise to the Avenger tittle. And that Captain Steve Rogers should step down, this idea started when the man refused to give Wanda Maximoff to the Sokovian government, and while the US managed to make a deal for her, reports say the White House, is not happy.”</p>
<p>“The world is not happy. They haven’t been since the videos of Maximoff forcing Stark to build Ultron came online. Then Colonel Rhodes and the Vision leave, and then this incidents continue to happen. “</p>
<p>“Speaking of Tony Stark. Stark industries released a statement that they were disgusted by what happened in Uruguay, and had sent relief efforts to help with what’s happened. We tried to reach Tony Stark, but he was not present for comment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve turned off the TV.</p>
<p>He can’t udnerstand is, they defeated the bad guy, why does everyone hate them ?</p>
<p>It seems to follow the trend of this days, of things going out of hand.</p>
<p>At first, Steve was so convinced things would work perfectly. They had a new team, new headquarters, everything seemed perfect.</p>
<p>He did feel sorry for the hate Tony got for Ultron, but the man had to learn his lesson. He knows once thigs calm down, Steve will welcome him. But he has to keep working on their gear though.</p>
<p>Then the videos came out.</p>
<p>And everything went to shit.</p>
<p>The world slandered Wanda, calling her a criminal. She was just a kid, Hydra manipulated her like they did with Bucky !</p>
<p>So he knew he had to step up. Captain America defends the innoncent.</p>
<p>However the world didn’t listen to him, to the truth.</p>
<p>He waited for Tony to come to her defense, but he said nothing.</p>
<p>Not even to boost his ego that he was innocent, he stayed quiet, something very weird to Nat.</p>
<p>Clint returned, but not in the way they thought he would.</p>
<p>Laura kicked him out for defending Wanda, Steve knows once she calms down, she will apologize to Clint.</p>
<p>But the day after Clint returned. Both Rhodes and Vision left the team. The latter hurt Wanda so much, as the young girl had a crush on him, but he just left her.</p>
<p>When he confronted them, they said they didn’t agree with how he was leading the team, and they were not sticking with him. </p>
<p>No matter how much Steve tried, they left.</p>
<p>The. Stark Industries told them they were cutting support. The compound was still mastines though, so maybe Tony is helping them individually.</p>
<p>They tried calling him multiple times, but he never answered.</p>
<p>They tried to go to the tower, but they never made it past the reception. They tried off many days until Potts banned them from getting in.</p>
<p>They also called Fury, but the man said they were on their own.</p>
<p>Tony never sent gear again, it was so frustrating.</p>
<p>And to make matters worst, every time they went to a mission, people hated them more.</p>
<p>Governments shouldn’t complain about authorization. They are the Avengers, they don’t need permition.</p>
<p>And people died, but more would have died if they weren’t there !</p>
<p>Steve can’t understand how things were going the way they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He arrived at the common room, to find his team there. </p>
<p>No one was happy.</p>
<p>“You saw the news Cap ?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“Stupid Goverment propaganda.” Clint growled.</p>
<p>“Don’t listen to the news, the people know we are here to protect them.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that easy Steve, this polls are true.” Natasha said.</p>
<p>“Come on Nat. You can’t believe that, they must have been faked by the Goverment.” Clint said.</p>
<p>“Or Stark.” Wanda growled.</p>
<p>“No, Tony doesn’t allow the Goverment to control him, he didn’t allow them to take the suit.”</p>
<p>“Tony being behind this is a dump idea. He is tied to the Avengers name, so this does him no good.” Natasha said.</p>
<p>“You sure, because he is receiving no hate.” Sam asked.</p>
<p>Steve sigted.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand this, we are the Avengers, we are heroes ! Why are the public believing this.”</p>
<p>“The people belive what they want to belive. They want to hate someone, and they can’t hate Stark more because of the videos. So they turned against us.”</p>
<p>“Are you blaming me for Ultron too Sam ?” Wanda asked.</p>
<p>“Of course not Wanda, I know you are innocent, to me Ultron seems more like an accident that anything. I honestly can’t blame Stark any longer because he wasn’t on his right mind, but Hydra manipulated you. So you’re innocent, if anything the blame should go to Hydra.”</p>
<p>“Yeah sure, Stark manipulated that video, he...”</p>
<p>“We are not going against Tony Wanda. I know you hate him, but he has the power we need.” Natasha said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but the dick refuses to even speak to us !” Clint said.</p>
<p>“Tony will come in time. You’ll see. I will talk to him, and he will help us.”</p>
<p>“Yeah do that Cap. I am still waiting for my arrows.”</p>
<p>“And my widow bites, and the funding needs to continue.”</p>
<p>Steve made a mistake of not pressuring Tony to stay, he must correct that, when he and Tony team up again things will go back to the way they are suppose to go.</p>
<p>No hate, no news, no polls of Steve not being the leader. </p>
<p>The Avengers will rise once again under Steve, and everything will be the way it’s suppose to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Steve, your path to your fall of grace begins (even if you are already falling) </p>
<p>I had this idea to hurt Wanda more. As you can see in the tags, Pietro is alive, and he will join Tony. How is he alive ? You’ll have to wait and see. So I wa thinking of pairing Pietro and Vision, having her brother and love interest be together, it’s going to break Wanda.</p>
<p>What do you think ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Returning to the Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Mera return to the tower.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s time for Rhodey, Vision, and Bruce to appear in this series. </p>
<p>Thanks for the comments, I will go forward in the Vision x Pietro idea. You won’t really see them in this story, but that romance will really come on the next series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony landed on the tower with Mera on his arms.</p>
<p>She imediatly threw up.</p>
<p>“Did you have to go that fast !” </p>
<p>“I went slow !”</p>
<p>“Then why were you laughing.”</p>
<p>“Because.....it was funny.”</p>
<p>“Aha, Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Is that old flame rekandeling again ?” Rhodey said as he came in.</p>
<p>They looked at him.</p>
<p>You know what, don’t answer. It’s good to see you again Mera.”</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you too Rhodey.”</p>
<p>Bruce and Vision came behind him.</p>
<p>“Mera. This is Bruce Banner. Guardian of Earth, and this is Vision, he is practically undestryable.”</p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you mam.”</p>
<p>Mera nodded at them.</p>
<p>“I’ll go take a shower. Is the room I used still here ?”</p>
<p>“It is, although you only used it once.”</p>
<p>“Now it’s twice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she took her shower. Tony asked for updates.</p>
<p>“Heard that CNN came here.”</p>
<p>“They wanted your opinion of the disaster of Uruguay.”</p>
<p>“Rogers is a idiot. Done.”</p>
<p>“I still don’t understand, how is he doing so badly. Granted Rogers is no a thinker, and that he charges brainlessly makes sense. But I never expected it to go to this magnitude.” Bruce said.</p>
<p>“This always happened Dr. Banner. What is happening now, is that before SHIELD and then  Mr. Stark make sure that Captain Rogers avoided consequences. Both of them are gone now, so he has no idea how to deal with this.”</p>
<p>“Right now Rogers is using the avoiding strategy. But that won’t last for long.”</p>
<p>“Specially when the accords come to play. One of the conditions might be that Rogers is no longer leader of the Avengers.” Rhodey said.</p>
<p>“Still, I think he is desperate. Like he is running out of time for something.” Bruce said.</p>
<p>“I might have a clue Boss.” FRIDAY said.</p>
<p>“Tell us FRI.”</p>
<p>“Every location that Rogers has visited, and consequently destroyed, are the rumored locations of James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soilder.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Barnes is Rogers’ old friend, and he is all about the past. So it makes sense he is searching for him.”</p>
<p>“The question is. What do we do ?”</p>
<p>“We find Barnes first.” Nick Fury said as he came into the room.</p>
<p>“We get Barnes to a secure location, there won’t be any rumors for Rogers to follow, meaning he will stay put. We can figure out what to do with him, before a descicion regarthing Barnes is taken.”</p>
<p>“There is evidence to proof the brainwashing, but if Rogers gets to him.”</p>
<p>“It could trigger a fight or flight response.”</p>
<p>The 4 saw Fury was right.</p>
<p>“And where would we held him. With the other guest ?”</p>
<p>“That would be to risky. I have a plan, but I need time. You focus on finding your sister first, and recruiting the others.”</p>
<p>“I got a lead on her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mera came of her shower.</p>
<p>She changed from the green scale suit she used while leaving in the ocean, to a white long sleeve shirt and a grey hoodie.</p>
<p>Tony was totally fixing thst suit.</p>
<p>“So. What’s our move ?”</p>
<p>Tony showed her the map.</p>
<p>“Gotham. Former US city. But after the Death of the Batman in the colapse of the Joker tower, which killed him too. It became no man’s land. Civilians all evacuated. It’s a villain play zone.”</p>
<p>He got up a picture of his sister.</p>
<p>“As far as I knew, my sister’s name is Harleen Quinzel. But here says she is dead. And Harley Quinn came in her place. That’s where she is.”</p>
<p>“So you want to infiltrate a city infested with villains ? Awesome. Do we even have a lead on where is she there.”</p>
<p>“We do.”</p>
<p>She showed her the picture of a green woman with red hair.</p>
<p>“Pamela Isley, or as they know her. Poison Ivy. Harley’s best friend there, and they supposedly had an affair. Ishley was the last to see her, when she rejected her romantic advance to get married to a guy. Said guy left her when he heard she cheated on him.”</p>
<p>“So we are going to talk to a woman that controls all plants, that could easily kill us, and is heartbroken, so she is more dangerous. Sure I am in.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go then.”</p>
<p>“And your friends ?”</p>
<p>“They have missions to carry. We need to complete them before the accords are completed, before Rogers can really screw us up.”</p>
<p>“Well then, let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Just like old times right ?”</p>
<p>“Just like old times. You and me getting into shit. Our fathers were never happy.”</p>
<p>“But we had a great time.”</p>
<p>“Fantastic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Tony and Mera go save Harley. Rhodey, Bruce, and Vision have 4 new Avengers to recruit.</p>
<p>Rhodey will go to Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne.</p>
<p>Bruce will go to Carol Danvers.</p>
<p>And Vision will go to Stephen Strange.</p>
<p>They also have a way to call Thor. But is not time yet. The god gave it to Tony when he briefly returned to apologize for his behavior during Ultron. Thor was not happy when he learned Rogers added the witch to the team. He says Rogers is going on a dark path, and he won’t be part of it. So he is willing to go with this new team.</p>
<p>They need the numbers not only for the accords, but to stop Rogers once he goes berserker for things not going his way.</p>
<p>They had a plan, now it’s time for action.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is the rescue of Harley, and Ivy also comes in. Like in the past. This versions are based on the ones of the Harley Quinn show.</p>
<p>I have another question, after Steve, which rogue do you hate the most ? To see who will get the most bashing, after Steve of course.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sibling Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony reunites with his lost sister.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sibling reunion. Let’s go.</p>
<p>Things  will be rocky between Harley and Ivy, so their romance doesn’t start for a while.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony and Mera arrive in Gotham.</p>
<p>“Wow, when you said it became a wasteland, I didn’t expected to be like this.”</p>
<p>“Since not only Batman, but Bruce Wayne also died when the tower collapse, the city lost its hero, and its benefactor. When the president declared it no man’s land, it....became this.”</p>
<p>“And your sister is here.”</p>
<p>“She was hired as a phycologist here, one day she just went missing, the next day, Harley Quinn came to the scene.”</p>
<p>“Hm, so we find this, Poison Ivy and she should lead us to her.”</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They blasted the door of an abandoned mall, that clearly shows someone’s being living here.</p>
<p>“Someone is taking advantage of the place being abandoned.”</p>
<p>“The amount of plants, she is here.”</p>
<p>The expected an attack. It never happened.</p>
<p>Instead they heard crying.</p>
<p>“Ok.....”</p>
<p>“Second door on the left upstairs boss.”</p>
<p>“Thanks FRI.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He flew up there, and opened the door.</p>
<p>There was the great Poison Ivy, a crying mess.</p>
<p>“Dr. Ishley.”</p>
<p>She looked at him.</p>
<p>“Fuck off.”</p>
<p>“WHO INVADES THE TERRI.....omg it’s Ironman !” A plant said, weird.</p>
<p>“Frank !”</p>
<p>“Uhh.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care who you are, get the fuck out and leave me to my misery.”</p>
<p>“I will gladly leave you, if you tell me where Harley Quinn is.”</p>
<p>That got her full attention.</p>
<p>“What do you want with Harley ?!”</p>
<p>“Simple, bring her home. For years I thought my sister was dead, it required a giant tower to fall, a hero to die, and a city to become a wasteland for me to learn she was alive.”</p>
<p>“That’s why the Joker hid her face with the mask and custom.” She murmured.</p>
<p>“Look Dr. tell me where she is and I’ll leave. You were the last person to see her.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, when I called her a liar for trying to ruin my wedding, only to find she was telling the truth, get arrested by corrupted cops, who are no better than us the villains, my fiancée leaves me, my friends leave me because how I treated her, and I don’t have any fucking clue where she is, because trust me, I’ll be there right now.”</p>
<p>“Talk about drama.” Mera murmured.</p>
<p>Tony thought.</p>
<p>“So She is heartbroken, did she said something ?”</p>
<p>“That she was getting a new beggining. Last words she spoke to me.”</p>
<p>“New beggining. So for that, she might destroy the old her.....”</p>
<p>His brain clicked.</p>
<p>“I know where she is. Come on Mera.”</p>
<p>The two made their way out, but Tony turned to the crying woman.</p>
<p>“Peice of advice, take the chance to correct your mistake, because you might loose the one you love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is in a chemical factory !”</p>
<p>“She is, she said she was trying to make a new beggining and ....”</p>
<p>The factory blew up.</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“How did you even know she was going to be here ?”</p>
<p>“When I became Ironman, and wanted a fresh start, I tracked all the weapsons I sold without care, and destroyed them. She must have done the same here.”</p>
<p>“Like brother, like sister I suposse.”</p>
<p>“Speaking off.”</p>
<p>Harley Quinn came into the picture.</p>
<p>“JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.”</p>
<p>Clearing her name is going to be a pain in the ass. He thought.</p>
<p>“Hey sis.”</p>
<p>He came down in front of her.</p>
<p>“Who are you ?”</p>
<p>“I’m your brother.”</p>
<p>“From what I know, my brother died a long time ago.”</p>
<p>“Who told you that, the Joker ? You should know better than believe him, if I read the story correctly.”</p>
<p>“Yeah....I suppose your right. But tell me something only my brother would know !”</p>
<p>“Let’s see. Your father was a Peice of shit that sold you for cans of beers, and you ended up in an abusive orphahange. While you were a little girl you had this unhealthy crush on a boy. Then, my Mom saw you, and she told my dad to take you in. You moved to New York, began studying to be a physiologist. Then came back here, and then....Harley Quinn was born.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BROTHER !”</p>
<p>“That proves everything.” Mera asked.</p>
<p>“I guess it does.”</p>
<p>Harley rushed to hug her brother.</p>
<p>“What the hell, leaving me here all this years, what happened Tony ?”</p>
<p>“Hey, in my defense, they said you were dead. Even before this, Gotham was mostly it’s own world. So I recently learned that Harleen Quinzel and Harley Quinn are the same person.”</p>
<p>“I should have taken the job on Seattle instead.”</p>
<p>“Yeah you should.”</p>
<p>“Well. I am ready to get out of here, all my friends left anyway. Clayface is on the acting career now, King went back to the sea, I smashed the brain of that traitor Phsyco, Sy is dead, and Ivy is with Kiteman, so let’s go.”</p>
<p>“You do know the guy cutted off the wedding right ?”</p>
<p>“Honestly, good for him, he deserved better than that heart breaker, let’s go now !”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ivy watched the Quinjet take of. Taking her best friend, and the woman she loves.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you show yourself ?” Frank asked.</p>
<p>“You heard her, she wants nothing to do with me. What Harley and I could have had, it’s over.”</p>
<p>“What the old Harley and the old you could have had, it’s over. A new Harley is coming, so maybe a new Ivy should too. Besides. It’s time for us to leave Gotham.”</p>
<p>“You’re right about that.”</p>
<p>She watched the sky.</p>
<p>Will she ever get the chance to correct her mistake ?</p>
<p>She can only try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I read the comments, and I can say it’s probably a tie between Natasha  and Wanda as the most hated rogue. I still have to check again.</p>
<p>Sam was the one that got the less votes definitely, so I won’t throw the idea of his redemption to the garbage. Not on this story though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So here is another question for the future. How do you want to punish Steve ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Recruiting the Sorcerer and the Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vision talks to Stephen, and Bruce to Carol.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for Stephen and Carol to come in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vision didn’t have to leave New York like the others.</p>
<p>Colonel Rhodes was on his way to San Fransico. While Dr. Banner went to a farm in Nevada.</p>
<p>He founded the place, the home of Doctor Stephen Strange. A sorcerer said to be way more powerful than Wanda.</p>
<p>He briefly wonders what she and the others are doing right now. He hopes it’s nothing stupid, but seeing Captain Rogers’ recent track record. He has no hopes.</p>
<p>He went to get inside, only for him to suddenly be on a library.</p>
<p>“The Vision, we finally meet.”</p>
<p>Stephen came flying to the room.</p>
<p>“You wanted to meet me ?”</p>
<p>“As the other wilder of an Infinty Stone, Yes, I wanted too.”</p>
<p>“You have one like this ?” He pointed at his head.</p>
<p>“Yes, mine is green though.”</p>
<p>Vision could only nod.</p>
<p>“I am here for a proposal for you Doctor.”</p>
<p>“I am listening.”</p>
<p>“I bet you have heard of the recent actions done by Captain Rogers and his team.”</p>
<p>“I have, pretty disgusting, good job on leaving the team when you could.”</p>
<p>“There are this documents calling for accountability. They are called the Sokovia Accords.”</p>
<p>“I heard about them on the news, te final draft is almost done right ?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we have some confirmed signess. Including Mr, Stark, Colonel Rhodes, Dr. Banner and myself. The others I can’t tell you for privacy reasons.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“Doctor. We are afraid that Captain Rogers and the others. Will not act well once the accords are put threw. Specially when one of the conditions for the new team, is that he won’t be in command anymore.”</p>
<p>“So you are creating a new team ?”</p>
<p>“Yes. And we want you in it.”</p>
<p>Stephen stood silent, thinking.</p>
<p>“Doctor. If the Avengers don’t react well, there is a chance we might have to stop them, thst includes Wanda Maximoff, from what I heard, you’re way stronger than her.”</p>
<p>“Oh you can count my help on stopping Maximoff, she is putting us in a bad name after all. Still, as Sorcerer supreme I have other duties to attend.”</p>
<p>“We can work with that, those duties can come first.”</p>
<p>“And, if I sign and join, everyone I love, is going to be protected right ?”</p>
<p>“I asume your talking about your girlfriend, Doctor Christine Palmer. She will be safe.”</p>
<p>Stephen nodded at that.</p>
<p>“All right, I am in. Send me the accords when they are done, and I’ll sign.”</p>
<p>“Perfect,Thank you Doctor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Bruce landed on the farm, they got the message that Vision was successful in recruiting Strange.</p>
<p>Now it’s his turn.</p>
<p>“Hello, I am looking for Captain Carol Danvers ?”</p>
<p>The door of the farm opened, a woman with blond hair opened it.</p>
<p>“Who is looking for her.”</p>
<p>“That’s her Doctor.” FRIDAY said in the coms.</p>
<p>“Nick Fury, he sent me here. I am Dr. Bruce Banner, I have worked with Fury as well.”</p>
<p>Carol looked at him, and letter him in.</p>
<p>“Better then letting the Hulk smash my house.”</p>
<p>“Good choice.”</p>
<p>He looked around. There are fotos of her and a family. She must live good in here.</p>
<p>“So, this is your family ?”</p>
<p>“When it was complete.”</p>
<p>Bruce looked at her.</p>
<p>“When I was a girl, my parents treated me as shit. My brother was the only one that loved me, when he died, I was kicked out. Maria, the woman beside me, took me in. She and I had just met on the Air Force, she just had a baby with the father leaving her alone. So I stayed with them, help her take care of the kid, Monnica. The two of us fell in love soon after. Things happened, I disappear for a while until circumstances bring me to Fury, who took me back here. Fights, betrayals, everything. After all of that, I had to leave constantly to....”  Would he believe in the Kree ?</p>
<p>“The Kree, Fury told us that part.”</p>
<p>“To stop the Kree, I always Came back to be with my family. Until the day I came back. And I was  told the love of my life, died in a plane crash.”</p>
<p>Bruce lowered his head.</p>
<p>“And Monnica ?”</p>
<p>“She is off in college.”</p>
<p>Bruce sigted.</p>
<p>“I am sorry for your loss, I really am.”</p>
<p>She looked st him.</p>
<p>“Captain, we need help. Fury told us how impressive you are. You saw what happened in Uruguay right ?”</p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p>“Rogers and his team are getting to the end of their days as Avengers. Once the Sokovia Accords are done, it’s all going to change. Rogers won’t act well at seeing his things aren’t going to be his he likes them. We need a new team, a new Captain.”</p>
<p>Carol stood there thinking.</p>
<p>The last time they saw each other. Maria told Carol to never stop protecting others.</p>
<p>But she hasn’t done that since she died. Captain Marvel hasn’t taken flight for a long time.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s time to change that. To honor her lover’s memory.</p>
<p>“I’m in.”</p>
<p>“You are ?”</p>
<p>“I am. I promised Maria I would always protect people. Since her death I haven’t done that. Besides Rogers has trashed the Captain tittle, I want to change that.”</p>
<p>She looked at him.</p>
<p>“Monnica will be protected right ?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s go.”</p>
<p>Bruce smiled.</p>
<p>Mission complete.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prepare yourselfs for next chapter.</p>
<p>We are returning to Steve :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Prelude to Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve beliefs everything will turn out ok. He couldn’t be more wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah here we go again. </p>
<p>More crazy delusions, I can’t wait to throw this people to the streets.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Any luck Nat ?”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t at the tower again, and Potts saw me.”</p>
<p>Steve sighted.</p>
<p>It had been almost two months since Tony delivered the last updates, and they needed them fast.</p>
<p>He can’t fimd Bucky with subpar equipment.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, all of their attempts to contact Tony had failed.</p>
<p>When Rhodes and Vision left, FRIDAY left too, so she was out of question. </p>
<p>They tried calling him, but he never responded. Soon they learned he blocked their numbers.</p>
<p>Attempts to sneak in the tower always failed. Even when Wanda suggested that she uses her powers to help convince the guards to let them in, it failed. Her powers did nothing. And Potts charge her with assault, which they managed to settle with a heavy Fine they still need to pay.</p>
<p>Another reason they have to talk to Tony, he has to get Potts to drop the lawsuit.</p>
<p>Even Fury, the one they counted on said no.</p>
<p>“Your seriously think I am going to help you contact Stark. Hell no Rogers. You blamed the man for something he didn’t do, and are defending the true culprit. I am not prefect, but I do have some standards.  I ain’t helping you.”</p>
<p>Steve can’t understand, why was everyone against them now.</p>
<p>Wanda is a kid, they can’t blame her for Ultron. That’s wrong, and Steve stands for what is right.</p>
<p>“Do we have any idea where he is.” If they can’t find him on the Tower, maybe they can find him outside.</p>
<p>“No, all my bugs were deactivated the moment we moved here.”</p>
<p>“You said you hidded them where he wouldn’t find them !”</p>
<p>“Looks like he did.”</p>
<p>What was Tony doing ?  </p>
<p>The Avengers are his family, why is he so desperate to get away from them.</p>
<p>“We have to do something Steve, we are running out of funds. Fury and Tony are not cooperating, and there are rumors that after what happened in Uruguay, that the UN will step in the Avengers.”</p>
<p>“WHAT !”</p>
<p>There was no way corrupt governments will be involved with his team.</p>
<p>“I won’t allow that.”</p>
<p>“Without them Cap. We might have no choice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Found something.” Clint asked.</p>
<p>“I found many things, but something positive, nothing.” Sam said.</p>
<p>“Are you fucking serious. All those news sites and NOTHING positive about us !” Clint shouted.</p>
<p>Steve had ordered the team to look for anything positive so they can use it. But they have found nothing.</p>
<p>“What about you Wanda ?”</p>
<p>“Social media is all against us. The hashtags #ChagetheAvengers, and #SteveRogersneedstostepdown are trending.”</p>
<p>The three sighted.</p>
<p>“How is recruitment going Sam ?”</p>
<p>“Everyone I get said no.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck man, you would think everyone would jump at the chance of going to the Avengers.” Clint said.</p>
<p>Steve and Natasha came to the room.</p>
<p>“Did you guys managed to talk to Stark ?”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t at the tower. They just confirmed the president sent him to see if there was any part of Gotham worth saving.”</p>
<p>They are not telling them that Potts caught them again.</p>
<p>“He has been traveling a lot.” Clint said.</p>
<p>“We have another issue.”</p>
<p>Natasha’s showed them a picture of a familiar face.</p>
<p>“Rumlow.” Sam said.</p>
<p>“He is going to Lagos, to take down the police, and use the city for the new Hydra headquarters.” Natasha said.</p>
<p>“Like they did on Sokovia.” Wanda said.</p>
<p>Steve stood in front.</p>
<p>“Avengers, not only are we going to catch one of the world’s biggest criminals, but we might actually get accurate information about Bucky. This is going to be dangerous, but there is no other people more suited for us. Are you ready ?”</p>
<p>Everyone nodded.</p>
<p>“Avengers Assemble.”</p>
<p>Everyone went to get their things and then to the quinjet.</p>
<p>Steve has a good feeling, today things will take a turn for the better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we all know how much a success Lagos is. We really do.</p>
<p>Next, Rhodey recruits Scott and Hope. And Tony returns to the tower.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Recruiting in San Francisco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhodey recruits Scott and Hope</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scott and Hope come in.</p>
<p>One of my favorite things of this story. Scott not joining Team Cap.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott woke up only to find Luis knocking at his door.</p>
<p>“Luis, what’s up ? Is still to early.”</p>
<p>“I know man, but you have to get up, and get ready, pronto !”</p>
<p>“Why.”</p>
<p>Scott swears he could hear bongos from somewhere.</p>
<p>“Ok, here is the story. I was talking with my friend Erick, we were having the best breakfast burritos in the whole world, I mean I barley have left San Francisco, but I am sure their the best. So back on track, he told me, that his girlfriend Clara, works for the government, and that she is in charge of noticing any strange objects entering the city, like if aliens are coming to steal us for their crazy expirments, and a strange object entered the area. So she was super freaking out, like really freaking out, like how I do when Dave drives the van, my preacious van. So she goes to her boss, this big man named Gerald. But he tellls her, that that’s War Machine, and he is looking for someone. So he goes and asks a guy named Oscar, who was contacted by War Machine. He told him that War Machine is looking for new recruits, as the ones that are under Captain America, might not be able to continue as Avengers, as they have broken the law multiple times. So he asks him, who is he looking for ? The black monster that came out of nowhere, the guy with the great van ? But he said he is looking for a man and a woman that can shrink. I was like oohhh, that’s you and Hope. So he asked him, to ask her, to ask him, to ask me, to tell you, that War Machine wants to meet you and Hope in 1 hour.”</p>
<p>Scott was in shock.</p>
<p>He remembers when Sam Wilson called him to be on the team under Steve Rogers.</p>
<p>In the past, he would have jumped at the chance to be with Captain America.</p>
<p>But after the thing with Cross. Scott began to think before he acts. He does his research.</p>
<p>And the resent events that Captain Rogers and his team have been involved in, are nothing but disgusting.</p>
<p>They kill without any care, bad guys  don’t deseve to die, destroy property without care, and harm innocents, and they just make excuses.</p>
<p>And adding that witch, the true responsable for Ultro. She was willing to let Stark take the blame for something he didn’t do. Stark, a man Scott found out, wasn’t the man he or Hank thought he was, was innocent and had to take the blame until the videos came out. And the Rogers defends her instead of his friend ? That gave Scott enough to make the right decision.</p>
<p>He said no.</p>
<p>He wasn’t joining the Avengers, because he doesn’t agree with what their doing, and he won’t ruin the second chance that he has gotten.</p>
<p>But Colonel James Rhodes, that was a war hero. He left Rogers imediatly after the videos came out, because he didn’t agree with the direction Rogers was going.</p>
<p>This is not a yes, this is a maybe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhodey saw the man and woman known as Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne get to the meeting place.</p>
<p>“Mr. Lang, Ms. Van Dyne.”</p>
<p>“Colonel Rhodes.”</p>
<p>Rhodey took of his sun glasses.</p>
<p>“I think a friend of yours told you why I am here.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p>“So, do you have any questions ?”</p>
<p>“I still need to be able to be in contact with my father and Pym Tech.”</p>
<p>“There is no problem with that. Unlike Rogers, we won’t force our members to live in the same area, Stephen Strange can bring everyone in and out of New York in an instant.”</p>
<p>Scott cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“We won’t operate like Steve Rogers is doing ?”</p>
<p>“This new team is separating itself from Rogers. He won’t be welcomed here.”</p>
<p>“And sir, I have a daughter, and a ex wife that is still my friend, and her husband who is also my friend, and Hope has her father, and I have 3 friends. They will all be protected right ?”</p>
<p>“They will all be protected. Have you heard about the accords ?”</p>
<p>“Read the latest draft, well what was available on the internet.” Hope said.</p>
<p>“The accords guarantee the protection of the families and friends of the signess, their identities and relationships with you are kept a secret unless they choose to reveal them themselves.”</p>
<p>Now Scott got exited. This was what he wanted.</p>
<p>“All right, I am in.”</p>
<p>“Scott ?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you see Hope, this is our chance to actually help. You know I have done mistakes, I need to make up for them. I said no to Wilson beacuse I didn’t agree with the direction that team was going for, this though, I agree. The Avengers are here to protect, not destroy, and I want to be part of that.”</p>
<p>Rhodey already likes the man. He knows Lang made a mistake that landed him on prision. But he stopped across from giving Hydra the Yellowjacket, and saved many lifes by doing that. That action is why Tony and Pepper decided to ignore his break and entering into the compound (and he didn’t still anything super important, it was something easily replaceable). He likes the fact he admits his mistakes and wants to correct them, unlike certain witch.</p>
<p>Hope sighted.</p>
<p>“I guess your right, ok Colonel, we’re in.”</p>
<p>Rhodey smiled.</p>
<p>Mission acomplished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They said yes ? That’s great Honeybear.”</p>
<p>“See you soon Tones. Today was a good day.”</p>
<p>“Dam right it was.”</p>
<p>Tony relaxed in the couch.</p>
<p>For once, everything went without a problem.  </p>
<p>He can’t get used to that, but it is nice.</p>
<p>Harley was sleeping in what is Romanoff’s former room. The spy isn’t returning here anyway.</p>
<p>Mera came into the room.</p>
<p>“Why do you have so much food in the fridge, I don’t remember you being a big eater.”</p>
<p>“It’s not for me, it’s for Thor when he comes. He is a big eater.”</p>
<p>“Fine then.”</p>
<p>She sat besides him.</p>
<p>“So, did Rhodey, Bruce, and Vision succeed ?”</p>
<p>“They did, we now have Doctor Strange, Captain Marvel, Ant Man, and the Wasp.”</p>
<p>“Silly names. Do you have more recruits ?”</p>
<p>“3. But this are harder to aproch.”</p>
<p>He showed her three pictures.</p>
<p>“This is Prince T’Challa, heir to the throne of Wakanda. And known as the Black Panther. We want to ask him to be a reserve member, because his duty is to his country. So he can help us with the bigger threats. His father is the lead force for the accords so we know he agrees with them. I’ll talk to him in Vienna. The second is a woman that we can’t even find her name. I actually would like Thor to aproch her, as FRIDAY caught her with an Asgardian mark. Thor however is on an important quest, so if he can’t, Bruce will. And the last is...”</p>
<p>“A kid ?”</p>
<p>“Peter Parker. His parents died in a plane crash orchestrated by Hydra. He lives with his Uncle and Aunt, only to have his Uncle die on a robbery.”</p>
<p>“Kid hasn’t had it easy.”</p>
<p>“He defiantly hasn’t, and to make it worst. He gets bitten by a radioactive spider thst belonged to Oscorp’s illegal expirements, and the man wonders why his company is going down, and now he has spider powers, like crawling in the walls, or the advance senses. He is also a genius, created his own webs to swing around the city. Kid has the skills, but not the protection.”</p>
<p>“You want to help him.”</p>
<p>“He is to young to be an Avenger, but he is carrying that charge alone. And from personal experience, that’s not what he should do. So I do want to help him, his been threw enough.”</p>
<p>“Since when did Tony Stark turned into a big softie. I thought I was the only one that got that treatment.”</p>
<p>“Dear, You will a,ways have a special place in my heart, so don’t get jealous.”</p>
<p>They both laughed a bit at that.</p>
<p>“Boss, turn the TV on, you need to see this.”</p>
<p>Tony wondered what FRIDAY wanted him to see.</p>
<p>What he saw was horrific.</p>
<p>Avengers blow up hospital in Lagos. That was the headline, and the images.</p>
<p>“Oh my.” Mera said horrified.</p>
<p>“Rogers, what have you done.”</p>
<p>He got a call, it was form Fury.</p>
<p>“It’s hapenning Tony, Lagos was the final straw, the Accords are ready and their are coming into effect, now.”</p>
<p>Here they go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And Steve has done it. The accords are now coming into play.</p>
<p>Who do you think will tell Steve and his team ? It’s not Tony, and it’s not that criminal Ross.</p>
<p>Also, as a side note. There is no Zemo here, there are others pulling this strings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. It’s Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Accords are coming into play. Team Tony must get ready.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that Steve has pissed the world off. The accords are coming, and Tony is ready. </p>
<p>Also. The Villains start to come out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An emergency meeting was called in the tower.</p>
<p>Everyone came in, even new recruits like Strange and Danvers. Lang and Van Dyne couldn’t come, but they are being informed.</p>
<p>“This reminds me of the times I held meetings with my crew, how much I miss them, except for Ivy, that bitch.” Harley said.</p>
<p>“Tony, is your sister ok ?” Bruce asked.</p>
<p>“Aside from everything the Joker did to her, she is dealing with something hard.”</p>
<p>“What is it ?”</p>
<p>“Heartbreak.”</p>
<p>Bruce imediatly understood.</p>
<p>Fury was the last to come in the room. Followed by Phil and Daisy.</p>
<p>“So, Do we have any idea what the hell was Rogers doing in Lagos ?”</p>
<p>“It appears Ms. Romanoff hacked into private servers of the CIA and founded out of Rumlow going to Lagos. She got his intentions totally wrong. Our person in the compound said Romanoff believed he wanted to raid the police.”</p>
<p>“Typical of Natasha, one picture and she thinks she has all the answers, that woman has ego problems, and she calls Tony’s ego huge.” Bruce said bitterly.</p>
<p>Phil shook his head. Natasha should have never joined SHIELD, she hasn’t changed.</p>
<p>“What did Rumlow really want ?”</p>
<p>“He wanted to still a biological weapon form the Lagos recearch lab.”</p>
<p>“Did he had a boss ?”</p>
<p>“He did and...”</p>
<p>Tony looked at Phil.</p>
<p>“You specially aren’t going to like this.”</p>
<p>He showed them the picture of the man that was in charge.</p>
<p>“Ward.” Phil said in anger. </p>
<p>“So this is on Hydra ?” Daisy asked.</p>
<p>“No, Hydra is pretty much dead. We believe Ward is working for another group now. AIM.”</p>
<p>“AIM ? Didn’t the organization went down when Killian died ?” Stephen asks.</p>
<p>“Nope. They have a new leader.” Rhodey says.</p>
<p>“They say he came out of know where, but is like something never seen before. A man that expiremented on himself, and it went both right and wrong. He has taken over AIM, and runs it in a Hydra way. They call him, MODOK.”</p>
<p>“Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing.” Vision added.</p>
<p>“Well that sounds nice.” Mera said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Agreed.” Daisy said.</p>
<p>Fury sigted.</p>
<p>“So we have two issues here. The accords are now official, everyone in here is in for them, but we know certain 5 idiots are going to throw a temper tantrum. We need to be prepared to deal with them. We just stopped Ross from getting into the accords for his own agenda, so we need to keep a watch for both who those that want to use them, and what Rogers is going to do when things don’t go his way. Second, we have the issue of Ward and MODOK, we have no idea what they are planning, but knowing Ward’s and AIM’s track record, it can’t be good.”</p>
<p>He looked at Tony.</p>
<p>“You’re the genius here, do you have a plan ?”</p>
<p>“Well. First, get Sharon out of the compound, I don’t want them to discover her, specially Maximoff. Phil here knows Ward the best, so he will be in charge of discovering what he wants. Vision, you help SHIELD, see what you can find about MODOK. I will call Thor, he might need him for this, but we are going to need more personnel. Bruce, you are going to have to talk to the woman we believe its an Asgardian,  Rhodey and I will go to Vienna to talk to the King and Prince of Wakanda. The rest will remain here and supervise everything, and keep an eye on Rogers. Once he learns the accords are a thing, we have no idea what he would do.”</p>
<p>“There is another update boss.”</p>
<p>“Tell us FRI.”</p>
<p>“I found Barnes, he is on Bucarest Romania.”</p>
<p>“Then someone needs to retrieve him before Rogers gets the information.” Fury said.</p>
<p>“I’ll go. Take Mera with you to Vienna Tones, I’ll get Barnes.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go with you Colonel.” Carol said.</p>
<p>“We have no idea of a Hydra is still watching him, so it’s better for Carol to go to with Rhodes.”  Fury said. “I’ll be the one that presents Rogers with the accords, Ill give you all time.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded.</p>
<p>“We all know what to do. So chop chop people. Let’s get moving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ward came with the weapon.</p>
<p>“The mission was a success, but we lost Rumlow.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine, he is replaceable.”</p>
<p>Ward saw MODOK reveal his ugly  face.</p>
<p>“The accords are official now, any word of that.”</p>
<p>“Nuicence that doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>“So what’s the weapon for ?”</p>
<p>“The weapon will generate enough force to create a portal to Maveth, were I can find it.”</p>
<p>“It ?”</p>
<p>“A parasite that will help me control the world, and will help you get revenge on Phil Coulson.”</p>
<p>“And the Avengers ?”</p>
<p>“If your talking about Rogers, he is done for. Once the accords come in, he and his team will fall. As for Stark, well, I’ll have the pleasure of crushing him myself.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter, someone tells Steve and his team about the accords. Let’s see what excuse they make.</p>
<p>For those who don’t watch Agents of SHIELD, Grant Ward is an extremely good villain, frankly one of the best in the MCU in my opinion, he was the perfect fit for one of the villains in this story, specially due to his connection with Coulson. If you have seen the show, you know what Ward did in season 3.</p>
<p>And in case you are wondering when is Pietro coming, the anwser is later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Don’t be Idiots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fury explains to Steve and his team what the accords are.</p>
<p>Of course they are against them, despite the fact they really don’t have a choice but to sign them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go. Who is ready for the delusions ?</p>
<p>No one, good answer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve shook his head as the news continued to slander them.</p>
<p>They stopped Rumlow, why doesn’t any one talk about that. </p>
<p>It’s sad that people died, but more would have if they weren’t there.</p>
<p>Steve turned off the news, but he still heard them.</p>
<p>He saw that Wanda was watching them.</p>
<p>“Don’t watch that.”</p>
<p>“It’s my fault.”</p>
<p>“It’s not.”</p>
<p>“Then why don’t you tell them. They are being very specific.”</p>
<p>“Wanda look, this job, we try to save as many lifes as we can, sometimes we can’t do that,  ut we need to move on.” </p>
<p>Wanda nodded, Steve was right as always.</p>
<p>Clint came into the room.</p>
<p>“Steve, Wanda, we have to go to the meeting room now.”</p>
<p>“Why ?”</p>
<p>“Fury is here, and he has brought the UN with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well well Well, isn’t it the man of the hour.” Fury said as Steve came in.</p>
<p>“Fury.”</p>
<p>“Rogers.”</p>
<p>“What’s going on sir ?”</p>
<p>“Take a seat Wilson, and let me tell you.”</p>
<p>They sat down. </p>
<p>Steve didn’t like that the Goverment was here, if it wasn’t for Fury. He would have kicked them out.</p>
<p>“The world thought Sokovia was the last of it. Ultron was a big threat, no one will deny that, but then, you 5 have continuely destroyed cities, harmed or even kill innocents, and when the mission is done, you go home, to this luxurious place thst you don’t even have to pay for. Well that ends today.”</p>
<p> Before Steve could argue, Fury got a document of one of the UN officials.</p>
<p>“This, are the Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries, with 10 heroes confirmed to sign. What are this ? This documents will make sure that the Avengers, WON’T be able to cross forgein borders, harm innocents, and cause destruction of property and just go home, now, you will face the consequences if that happens. There will be a panel, that decides when the Avengers can act, and who is the fittest to respond, that is of course, with exemptions, like another Loki or Ultron threat. No one will stop you for that, and they will be more flexible because of the scale of the threat. But Brock Rumlow is no Loki or Ultron, what happened in Lagos is simply, unacceptable, the free ride, is over.”</p>
<p>Steve didn’t like this documents.</p>
<p>“We’re not signing this, this just shifts the blame.”</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up Rogers. This will happen, whethever it happens or not.”</p>
<p>“We may not be perfect but the safest hands are our own.”</p>
<p>“If the safest hands were your own, they wouldn’t be covered in the blood of those thst died on Lagos, or Uruguay, or in the other 7 fucking you have destroyed.”</p>
<p>Fury sighted.</p>
<p>“Can I talk to them alone please ?”</p>
<p>The officials nodded and left, all glaring at Steve.</p>
<p>Once they left, Steve was going to make his stand clear.</p>
<p>“Look Sir, this is a mistake, this is just the Goverment trying to impose their agenda on us.”</p>
<p>“Like you are, using missions to track down Barnes right ?”</p>
<p>Steve was frozen, how did Fury know that ?</p>
<p>“So don’t talk to me about agendas when you are using one.”</p>
<p>“Sir, this could easily end like the whole Hydra fiasco.” Sam said.</p>
<p>“You idiot, this is the UN.”</p>
<p>“So what, we are going to listen now to some Goverment officials, Steve is the leader. We follow his call.” Clint said.</p>
<p>Fury laughed.</p>
<p>“Let me get this very straight to you all, as this is your only warning. Once the document is made official, which will happen in just a couple of hours, you 5 aren’t Avengers anymore.”</p>
<p>“WHAT !”</p>
<p>“The Avengers will now be those who sign this thing. And there are 10 people already willing to sign this. You don’t sign this, your not Avengers, your vigilantes, you cause death, you won’t go to this luxurious place, you go to prision.”</p>
<p>Steve can’t beleive this. He is the leader of the Avengers. He decides who is in the team. </p>
<p>Steve had an idea.</p>
<p>Tony could help them, there is no way he could agree with this.</p>
<p>“I have to make a call.”</p>
<p>But before Steve could leave, Fury grabbed his phone and slammed it into the ground.</p>
<p>“Sit the fuck up.”</p>
<p>Wanda growled, no one messes with her friends.</p>
<p>She tried getting in Fury’s head.....but nothing happened.</p>
<p>“Trying to get in my head Maximoff, don’t bother, it won’t work. I got friends.”</p>
<p>Wanda wanted to scream at him, but Natasha held her down.</p>
<p>“Now I assume you wanted to call Stark right Rogers ? Cry to him for help. Not sorry to disappoint you, Stark is not helping you on this. He is signing, he is actually on Vienna right now for the official anouncement and oficialization of the Accords. Rhodes and Vision are also singing, as well as our good friend Dr. Banner, who returned and was full on board with the idea.”</p>
<p>Steve couldn’t believe this. Bruce had returned and he said nothing ? Why didn’t he come to them ?</p>
<p>And how could Tony sign this, this was clearly dangerous.</p>
<p>Fury got a message, it was from Rhodes.</p>
<p>“We are at Barnes’ location. Ready to get him.”</p>
<p>It was time for him to leave.</p>
<p>“Look, no one will force you, but if you don’t sign, you’re retired.”</p>
<p>“And if we 5 take a stand against it, we are the Avengers.” Natasha said.</p>
<p>“You better check your ego Romanoff, I told you there are 10 people ready to sign. They can easily become the new Avengers, and frankly, they should. You 5 have messed up enough,  time for others to take the mantle.”</p>
<p>Fury made his way to leave, but stopped when he remembered one thing.</p>
<p>“Stark did leave a message, if you don’t sign, you’re out of the compound.”</p>
<p>Fury walked away.</p>
<p>Steve can’t believe the world is falling for this, but he knows one thing.</p>
<p>He won’t back down from a fight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Steve begins his path towards his fall of grace now. But with somethings been different, what will change ?</p>
<p>Bucky makes his appearance next chapter. So does T’Challa.</p>
<p>I can tell you this now though, this T’Challa won’t even consider hiding the rogues. He won’t have criminals at his home.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Strange meetings.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhodey finds Bucky who comes with him easily, but has a really strange request.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Tony and Mera are in Vienna, where things go wrong, lucky for everyone Tony is here to safe the day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for Bucky and T’Challa to come in, and this two aren’t getting in any crazy chase with Steve. Because in here, Tony and Rhodey are here to help. </p>
<p>Doesn’t mean Steve won’t do something stupid.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sergeant Barnes.” </p>
<p>Bucky turned to the door.</p>
<p>“I am Colonel James Rhodes. I am not Hydra, and I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to talk, and help you.”</p>
<p>This days Bucky doesn’t know who to trust.</p>
<p>“If you can please open the door. I promise you I won’t hurt you.”</p>
<p>Bucky slowly came and open the door. Only to find a giant grey metal suit waiting for him.</p>
<p>Just like the one that Tony Stark has.</p>
<p>Bucky knows what he has to do.</p>
<p>He raised his arms, making it clear he won’t attack.</p>
<p>He won’t hurt anyone else.</p>
<p>In response, the man lifted his helmet. Revealing his face.</p>
<p>“He is calm Carol.”</p>
<p>“Got it.”</p>
<p>“That’s my friend Carol sergeant, she is making sure no one is watching us.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Listen, we know you are the Winter Soilder, But we also know it is against your will. We have enough evidence to proof it.”</p>
<p>Bucky was shocked, someone believed him.</p>
<p>“I need you to come with me. Tony Stark has a tech named BARF, stupid name I know, that may help you. He has used it on his own sister and it works.”</p>
<p>Stark wants to help him.</p>
<p>He doesn’t deserve that, Stark shouldn’t be forced to be with him, after what he did.</p>
<p>“I’ll go with you, I can’t hide anymore and risk hurting other people. But I do have one request.”</p>
<p>“What is it ?”</p>
<p>“I want to talk to Tony Stark, he deserves to know the truth.”</p>
<p>“The truth, the truth about what ?”</p>
<p>“The deaths of Howard and Maria Stark.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t been on Europe since Venice, that was how long ?” Mera asked him.</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t remember.” Tony answered.</p>
<p>“It was a good trip.”</p>
<p>Tony and Mera had arrived at the UN building in Vienna for the officialization of the Accords.</p>
<p>And Tony has to recruit a Prince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They meeted other officials.</p>
<p>When they asked him for Mera’s powers. He said she is a hydronectic that refused to come to the light until something like this happened. Explaining why she was here.</p>
<p>Finally Prince T’Challa aproched them.</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark.”</p>
<p>“Prince T’Challa.”</p>
<p>“I wished to greet you before this starts, and your friend is..”</p>
<p>“This is Lady Mera, another Accords signee.”</p>
<p>“I am glad to hear that, I heard you got 10 people to sign, with me that’s 11. A great start, thanks to you.”</p>
<p>“I was just doing what the people wanted. And I want to apologize for what happened in Nigeria, I know that there were Wakandians in the casualties.”</p>
<p>“There is no need for you to apologize, you weren’t even involved.” King T’Chaka said as he joined them.</p>
<p>“My father is right. If anything Captain Rogers should be the one apologizing.”</p>
<p>“Rogers won’t do it, so I may as well do it.”</p>
<p>“I disagree Mr. Stark, don’t apologize for his actions. That man doesn’t treat you well. My sister and I were disgusted when he defended the woman that forced you to make Ultron. He is not worthy of your defense.”</p>
<p>“I told him that.” Mera asked.</p>
<p>“But we are thankful for your help with this. And for the help that Stark industries has offered for our reentry to the world.”</p>
<p>There was a call for everyone to take their sits.</p>
<p>“Time for the future.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony watched as T’Chaka spoke, the man has a great speech.</p>
<p>“Boss!”</p>
<p>“What is it FRI ?”</p>
<p>“There is a car bomb just outside the building. It will blow up soon.”</p>
<p>“EVERYONE GET DOWN, THERE IS A BOMB.”</p>
<p>T’Challa run a got his father to a safe place. Activating the Black Panther suit to protect them.</p>
<p>When the blast happened and everyone was taking cover. Tony used his powers of fire to get the flames away, towards the air where they won’t hurt anyone.</p>
<p>He looked at Mera who was in his arms.</p>
<p>“You’re ok ?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“The bombers are escaping boss.” </p>
<p>Tony got the suit and flew towards the bombers.</p>
<p>Ironman came down and blasted them away.</p>
<p>Some tried to attack him from behind, but the Black Panther landed and took them down.</p>
<p>Tony looked at the leader.</p>
<p>He has the face of Barnes, but....</p>
<p>“FRI, is Barnes still in Romania ?”</p>
<p>“He is with Colonel Rhodes now. This is not him boss.”</p>
<p>Tony grabbed the man’s face, and ripped the mask from him.</p>
<p>“He was incriminating someone else.” T’Challa said.</p>
<p>“And I know who they are working for.”</p>
<p>The uniforms spoiled it.</p>
<p>AIM.</p>
<p>MODOK was behind this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony’s quick actions saved everyone. No one died.</p>
<p>“You have my gratitude Mr. Stark. You saved my father.”</p>
<p>“There is no need for that your highness.”</p>
<p>“Still, you have Wakanda’s gratitude. If there is anything I can do for you. Just tell me.”</p>
<p>“Actually. I was hoping that the Black Panther could join my team on a reserve basis. Your duty is to your country, but we would like to be able to count for you.”</p>
<p>T’Challa thought about it. As heir his priority must be Wakanda.</p>
<p>“I think you should say yes my son. The Black Panther should now protect more than just Wakanda.” T’Chaka said.</p>
<p>“Since my father approves, I will gladly join you.”</p>
<p>“Prefect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re fine, Rhodey, everyone is fine, and T’Challa has agreed.”</p>
<p>“Thank god everything turned out.”</p>
<p>“How are things going there ?”</p>
<p>“Bruce just left to see the Asgardian, and Viz is with Phil finding more about AIM. Fury said that Rogers and the others reacted as we expected. They didn’t like it, and are throwing a tantrum.”</p>
<p>“And Barnes ?”</p>
<p>“He is secured, and Tones, he has something to say to you, something you must hear.”</p>
<p>“Ok...”</p>
<p>“Take Mera with you, you can’t be alone when he tells you this.”</p>
<p>Mera looked worried but nodded.</p>
<p>“We will go see him when we arrive.”</p>
<p>Tony has no idea what to expect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, in this story, T’Chaka survives the explosion thanks to Tony, and T’Challa is full team Ironman this time.</p>
<p>And Bucky has the guts to tell Tony exactly what Hydra forced him to do. Because he believes Tony must get closure, what better way to expose Steve’s lies, that by having his own best friend expose him as a liar.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky tells Tony the truth, and the ones that kept it from him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go, the truth comes out. Bucky just saved Tony from Siberia. Thanks Bucky.</p>
<p>Also. Angry Tony is coming, and he is not angry at Bucky.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Tony was nervous was an understatement.</p>
<p>He was terrified, he has no idea what Barnes wants, but he knows one thing.</p>
<p>It involves his parents.</p>
<p>He considered calling Harley to hear this too. But with the BARF treatment, and her getting over the thing with Ivy, he will tell her on a calm environment, to avoid an emotional outburst.</p>
<p>So he was coming only with Mera.</p>
<p>Barnes had been on the best behavior possible, the man made no aggression and gladly went into a cell. In return, they were making sure he gets the best treatment.</p>
<p>His other request, apart of talking to him, was a strange one.</p>
<p>That Steve Rogers wasn’t told where he was.</p>
<p>Strange, but Tony can understand it. And they can easily follow that.</p>
<p>Rogers won’t know where Barnes is.</p>
<p>Tony got inside the cell, Mera at his side.</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark.”</p>
<p>“Sergeant Barnes.”</p>
<p>Tony got in a chair.</p>
<p>“You told Colonel Rhodes you requested to talk to me. About my parents ?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p>“What is it then ?”</p>
<p>“Do you know how your parents died ?”</p>
<p>“Old man got drunk, lost control, and crashed their car, both died on impact.”</p>
<p>“That’s What Hydra wanted you to think. That’s not the truth.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean ?”</p>
<p>“Your father had something Hydra wanted. So they sent me to get them, and I....blew the tires of their car.”</p>
<p>Bucky took a breath, the man deserves the whole truth.</p>
<p>“Your parents didn’t die on impact, I beated you father to death, and I.....choked your mother.”</p>
<p>Tony sat still.</p>
<p>His parents....they died like that....</p>
<p>Oh god.</p>
<p>He was so glad Harley wasn’t here, she would not react well.</p>
<p>Because despite the fact he did it, he just confessed. He knows Barnes was the gun, not the shooter.</p>
<p>It hurts to see his parent’s killer, but he is Maria’s son, and her mom would not like him to take his anger out on Barnes. He is not to blame.</p>
<p>Mera held his hand tightly.</p>
<p>She was shocked to hear this too, but like Tony, she knows Barnes didn’t want to do it, and had no way to stop himself.</p>
<p>The fact the man wanted to tell Tony himself, knowing he could react badly, What enough to tell you he was sorry for what he was forced to do.</p>
<p>Tony wants revenge, but not on him.</p>
<p>“Who gave the order ?”</p>
<p>“Vitali Karpovc.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded, that man was going down.</p>
<p>“FRI ?”</p>
<p>“He is hiding in Cleveland. I have alerted the authorities.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>He looked at Barnes.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, I didn’t want to do it.” He said.</p>
<p>Tony believes him.</p>
<p>“I know what they did to you, it wasn’t your choice to.....kill them. Thank you for telling me.”</p>
<p>Tony walked out of the room.</p>
<p>Mera gave a nod to Barnes and left with her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony was on the coutch in the tower, Mera at his side.</p>
<p>He has no idea what to do. He is sad, angry.....relifed to know his father was sober.</p>
<p>“I just spoke to Colonel Fury sir. He had no idea of what happened. Seeing the files. Alexander Pierce made it so he could never find out, neither do Ms. Hill or Director Coulson knew as well.”</p>
<p>“Thanks FRI.”</p>
<p>He had suspicions that Fury might have known, so he was a bit surprised to find the man was truly clueless on what happened. It was good to know though, despite somethings Fury was someone he could count on.</p>
<p>“But when we were searching, we founded out that someone did know.”</p>
<p>“Who ?”</p>
<p>“Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That makes him freeze.</p>
<p>Rogers and Romanoff knew...</p>
<p>The way Rogers wanted him out of the missions, it makes sense know.</p>
<p>That man wanted to find the man that (unintentionally) killed his parents, using his resources, and then when he founded him, he was going to make Tony feed him, care for him with his money, and Rogers would have never told him the truth.</p>
<p>He actually has to thank Barnes, thanks to him he knows not only the truth, but the kid of man Steve Rogers is.</p>
<p>And since he told everything to his followers, they are just like him.</p>
<p>Tony stood up, but Mera got him back down gently.</p>
<p>“Nope, your not going to see the idiot.”</p>
<p>“Mera he...”</p>
<p>“Is an asshole that will get what he deserves, but you need to calm down.”</p>
<p>Tony knew she was right.</p>
<p>“Rogers and his crew aren’t in the compound boss.”</p>
<p>“What, where are they ?” </p>
<p>“Crossimg the Romanian border illegally. They are going to the former location of Sergeant Barnes.”</p>
<p>Oh man, this could end very bad.</p>
<p>“Inform Rhodey and Fury know, get Carol or Stephen or Scott or Hope, if it’s about Barnes. Rogers will go nuts and won’t care for civilians.”</p>
<p>As much as he wants to go, he must calm down, and Harley deserves to know the truth.</p>
<p>“On it boss.”</p>
<p>“And FRIDAY, get the quintet to return after they leave it. Revoke their acces to the compound, inform Pepper, they are evicted from the place. Cut any remaining Stark funding they have. I’m done with them.”</p>
<p>Rogers will learn what facing the consequences is.</p>
<p>“Got it boss.”</p>
<p>Tony sigted, it was too much.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you outside, so you can be more calm.” Mera said.</p>
<p>“Where ?”</p>
<p>“Central Park. To relax a bit, just you and me.”</p>
<p>Tony sighted.</p>
<p>“Let’s tell Harley first, and then we go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, Steve what are you doing now !</p>
<p>Tony is angry, he is done with Steve. You better think before you screw up Steve, because there is no billionaire to safe you.</p>
<p>Who am I kidding ? Steve won’t think, in his delusional mind, he can get away with everything.</p>
<p>Next chapter, more Tony and Mera. Bruce find Valkyrie, and Ivy returns.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Romance Rekandles and Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Mera’s old flame renkandles, and Bruce meets the woman he might be looking for.</p>
<p>Harley also reunited with Ivy, but that doesn’t go as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adding the love to this story now. Valkyrie makes his appearance, and Ivy returns. </p>
<p>That last one doesn’t have a happy time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony and Mera were walking at Central Park.</p>
<p>Harley had reacted to the news just as they expected. At firs she wanted to go and kill Barnes, when she understood the man wasn’t in control of his body, she shift her anger towards the one that gave the order, but Tony told her that police would get her. She calmed down after that and went to a nearby bar. It was very close to the tower and FRIDAY was keeping an eye on her. </p>
<p>Tony can’t imagine what’s she thinking. She hasn’t gotten over what happened with Ivy, and now she learns this. He hopes she doesn’t freeze anything by accident.</p>
<p>Still, as much as he loves her, he must get threw his emotions too. </p>
<p>Specially with what just happened.</p>
<p>Rogers went on a rampage when he discovered Barnes was not in Bucharest. Then, as he wasn’t allowed in the country, they sent the police to get them. He has no idea what Rogers was thinking, but he and his idiots thought the police was the enemy. The result, the police were beated down, some to death, in the building, or they had nightmares from Maximoff’s powers and arrows stuck to their bodies, and a pointless chase threw a túnel, that finished with Romanoff crashing a stolen SUV and making the tunnel colapse, trading multiple civilians. 6 deaths were already confirmed and 14 severe injured, a girl was going to loose her legs, a fucking 7 year old. And to make matters worst, instead of staying an helping. Rogers and his team tried to run away, only to find the quinjet gone, as he ordered FRIDAY to do. What followed was angry S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surrounding them, and a very pissed Rhodey, who shot tranqs at them. Rogers and his crew and now on their way to the Interpol headquarters in Berlin. Vision, Stephen, Carol, and Fury are there as well.</p>
<p>He knows he is going to have to go and deal with this. Unlike the last time, Rogers was at least fighting terrorists, this time, he fought the police. There was no way he was fighting the bad guys. Well knowing Rogers, since they tried to stop him, he must have thought they were bad guys. He has no idea how the man plans to get away from this, but he knows one thing. He won’t accept the blame.</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe they did all of that, and they call themselves heroes.” Mera said.</p>
<p>“Well they are now getting a new name.”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“The rogues, that’s what they are calling them now. Specially since the Accords were made official and none of them have signed them, they aren’t Avengers anymore.”</p>
<p>“Fury told them, I didn’t expect for them to forget that fast.”</p>
<p>“Rogers didn’t forget, he thinks only one way, the My way or they highway way. If it doesn’t match with what he wants, then he ignores it.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s going to bite him in the ass now. That’s for sure.”</p>
<p>Yeah, and Tony doesn’t care. After learning of his lie, Rogers can be eaten by a shark and he wouldn’t care.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling ?”</p>
<p>“Tired and annoyed, I am going to have to deal with this.”</p>
<p>“No, I am talking about the thing with Barnes.”</p>
<p>“Oh. To be honest, I am feeling a bit better. I don’t blame the guy at all, and I appreciate his honesty at telling the truth. I’ll continue with the plan to help the man. He deserves to have his body back. As for knowing how they died.....once I get the man that actually killed them, the one that used Barnes as the gun, then I’ll tell you.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>He looked at her again.</p>
<p>She was still the same beauty he fell for years ago. The one he still loves.</p>
<p>He has no idea she feels the same way.</p>
<p>“Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something.”</p>
<p>“I’m listening.”</p>
<p>“Remember when I said I wasn’t ready for somethings.”</p>
<p>“Are we talking about the council or us ?”</p>
<p>“At this moment, us.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Mera turned to look at him in the face.</p>
<p>“I was a mess back then, but I feel much better now, maybe I still haven’t figured all out. But I.....if you want, I would like to give it a shot.”</p>
<p>“You want to....with me ?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have any other girl ?”</p>
<p>“I was with Pepper for sometime, but we agreed mutually to be friends better, and nothing compares to you.”</p>
<p>“I...I”</p>
<p>She got close to him, and gave him a little kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>“I would love to give us another shot. Those were the best times of my life, and even after all this time, I still love you,”</p>
<p>“Well, Lady Water, I feel the same way.”</p>
<p>“Then come here Lord Fire.”</p>
<p>As they kissed, he could forget about his troubles for a little while. And just enjoy he fixed one of the biggest mistakes he had made.</p>
<p>His mother said they were soulmates, and maybe she was right. Because this felt very good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce landed on Norway.</p>
<p>He had just learned what happened in Romania. What the hell was Rogers thinking.</p>
<p>He also learned what Rogers hid from Tony for two years.</p>
<p>That man was done, and if they need help to put him and his team down. Hulk would gladly do so.</p>
<p> But he has his mission, since Thor hasn’t responded. He has to do this.</p>
<p>So he must talk with the asgardian.</p>
<p>She created an identity as Valeria, a fisherman in a little town at the coast.</p>
<p>Bruce looked at the picture and he had to admit one thing. </p>
<p>She was beautifull. Perhaps more than Betty, certainly more than Romanoff.</p>
<p>He got in the bar she visited frequently, and he found her.</p>
<p>She was on the stool, alone.</p>
<p>He went and sat besides her, and ordered a drink.</p>
<p>“Are you new here ?” She asked once he ordered.</p>
<p>“Just passing by.”</p>
<p>“Who would pass by here ? It’s the middle of knowhere.”</p>
<p>“I could ask the same thing, considering your not from here.”</p>
<p>She gripped her glass.</p>
<p>“Don’t grip to hard, or others would notice.”</p>
<p>She stopped griping, and sighted.</p>
<p>“I know exactly who you are, and I know I don’t stand a chance against the Hulk. What do you want ?”</p>
<p>“You’re Asgardian.”</p>
<p>“I am, so ? You have the Prince in your team.”</p>
<p>“Yes.  But Thor has to travel a lot.”</p>
<p>“I get where this is going. You do know what happened in Romania right ?”</p>
<p>“Of course. But your mistaken, those 5 aren’t Avengers anymore. We are building a new team.”</p>
<p>She sighted.</p>
<p>“Look there is a reason why I left Asgard, well, I was banished in fact. I had a team, was the second in command. We went on a mission and guess what, they all died, even my leader. I was the sole survivor. I was banished here for my failure, not because I let the others die. I can’t go back to that life.”</p>
<p>Bruce nodded, she has a good point, and she is free to say no.</p>
<p>“I understand, and please understand that you can say no to me. But maybe, helping others might help you get closure. It helps me, after the people I killed as the Hulk, it helps to help others. But it is your choice.”</p>
<p>Bruce payed for his drink and made his way out.</p>
<p>“This is my contact.”</p>
<p>She received the paper.</p>
<p>Maybe he was right.....she was tired of doing nothing.</p>
<p>She wants to make up for it, to not have the nightmares anymore.</p>
<p>“Hey !”</p>
<p>She ran to him.</p>
<p>He looked at her.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’m in.”</p>
<p>“Awesome, welcome aboard Valeria.”</p>
<p>“Valkyrie, my true name is Valkyrie.”</p>
<p>“Welcome then Valkyrie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley was drinking her sorrows on a bar.</p>
<p>“This is just getting better and better.”</p>
<p>Her brother has Mera to help him heal, it’s just a matter of time that they get back together.</p>
<p>She on the other hand, has no one.</p>
<p>Her ex boyfriend was an abusive asshole that was dead anyway, and the woman she loved was a bitch.</p>
<p>Harley was lucky in many things, but in love ? She sucks.</p>
<p>“Hey Harls.”</p>
<p>Wait a second, she knows that voice.</p>
<p>She turned to her left and saw her. </p>
<p>Ivy, wearing the same clothes she wore when she was going to fuck Kiteman. </p>
<p>“Ivy ? What the hell are you doing here ?”</p>
<p>“Well. Gotham is a wasteland, and there is nothing left to do in there, so I left.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well I don’t care about that, what are you doing HERE ? On this bar close to my home ?”</p>
<p>“Your home what are.....oh, this is close to Stark Tower and your brother is Tony Stark.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no shit.”</p>
<p>“Look Harley, I just want to say that I am....”</p>
<p>“No, shut the fuck up.”</p>
<p>“But Harley, I just...”</p>
<p>“What do you think was going to happen Ivy ? I confess my love towards you. I tried to show you for months that I changed. And what do I get, you rubbing your relationship with Kiteman, at least he was sensible and didn’t do anything. He was right when he left you, he  deserves better.”</p>
<p>“Harley I...”</p>
<p>“Just tell me this. Did you love me for real ? Was what happened on Bane’s pit a fling, or did you mean it ? Answer me Ivy.”</p>
<p>“I......I meant it, I do love you.”</p>
<p>“You know, somehow that makes me feel worst. Now I just learned that my parents were killed and didnt die in an accident. So if you excuse me, I want to grief at home, alone.”</p>
<p>Harley paid for her drinks and left.</p>
<p>Ivy puttted her hands on her face.</p>
<p>“I messed up, I truly did.”</p>
<p>The bar tender, a man named Stan just looked at her.</p>
<p>“Don’t give up, I see there is a chance for you two.”</p>
<p>He left to continue seeing his costumers.</p>
<p>Ivy sigted and left the bar.</p>
<p>But just as she got on her car, and drove the first stopping light, things got even worst.</p>
<p>Her car was rammed by a truck, and it rolled threw the street.</p>
<p>She got out of the wreckage, to find a black haired man looking st him.</p>
<p>“Hello Dr. Ishley, I am Grant Ward, I am here to take you to your new home.”</p>
<p>Ward shot her, and she fell down unconscious.</p>
<p>Ward signaled his man.</p>
<p>“Grab her and put her on the cell besides Maximoff, and make sure there are no plants around.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Ward has taken Ivy, and he has “Maximoff” But Wanda is doing stupid things with Steve, so that can only mean one thing......</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Free Pass Is Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve and his team learn that the free pass they enjoyed is over.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another Steve chapter. Here we go, delutions once again. What will this man use to excuse what he just did ?</p>
<p>Let’s find out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve can’t believe this went like this.</p>
<p>When Natasha got the information that Bucky was seen on Bucharest, he knew they had to act.</p>
<p>This was the best lead they had gotten, and he was going to find his best friend.</p>
<p>But when he got to the apartment, there was no one.</p>
<p>Then the men in uniforms came in. Steve didn’t understand what they were saying but he knew one thing.</p>
<p>They were the enemy, his hero instinct told him.</p>
<p>So he ordered his team to fight them, and like always, they won.</p>
<p>He feels like the colapse tunnel might be a problem, but he knows Tony can fix it, once they return Steve is going to talk to him.</p>
<p>So they ran to the quinjet, but it was gone ?</p>
<p>What ?</p>
<p>The next moment, hundreds of SHIELD agents came in, all pointing their guns at them.</p>
<p>Rhodes came from the air. But before Steve could explain why this was all a mistake. He shit all of them.</p>
<p>Rhodes better expect consequences for this.</p>
<p>Now Steve and his team were in chains, brought to a place in Berlin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived, he saw Rhodes meet with Fury and two people he didn’t know.</p>
<p>They were lead to an office, Fury only told them to sit there, and wait for him.</p>
<p>When he came in he saw Vision and...</p>
<p>Sharon ?</p>
<p>“Sharon ?”</p>
<p>Sharon looked at him and glared.</p>
<p>“You lying asshole.”</p>
<p>That was all she said, she left to join Vision on his call.</p>
<p>“Romania didn’t sign the Accords. Mr. Stark is aware of what happened and will reach the public soon. I can promise you,  Mr. Rogers will face consequences and so will the others.”</p>
<p>That was all he could hear Vision say before the door closed. It was soundproof.</p>
<p>Mr....he is Captain Rogers, not Mr, he will have to teach Vision about respect.</p>
<p>When they reached the office, Fury sighted.</p>
<p>“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT !”</p>
<p>“Sir this is a mistake, we were just ...” Natasha tried to say.</p>
<p>“SHUT THE FUCK UP ROMANOFF, I KNOW YOU WERE SEARCHING FOR BARNES, WHAT I MEAN IS WHY THE FUCK DID YOU ATTACK THE ROMANIAN POLICE ?”</p>
<p>The Romanian Police ?</p>
<p>“Sir. Those were terrorsists, they tried to shoot us.” Clint said.</p>
<p>“OF COURE THEY TRIED SHOOTING AT YOU BARTON. YOU ENTERED THE COUNTRY ILLEGALLY. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THE FREE PASS WAS FUCKING OVER. AND YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO COLAPSE A FUCKING BRIDGE AND CRUSH ALL THOSE CARS !”</p>
<p>Everyone was silent at that.</p>
<p>“There was no terrorist there Rogers. The blood you spilled , was innocent, the casualties are now on the 20s, severe injuries are in the 40s. Many of the police man have traumas for life.<br/>A fucking 7 year old girl had her legs amputated because you had to colapse a bridge on top of her mother’s car, by the way, apart of taking her legs, you also took the girl’s mother, so tell me Rogers, what excuse do you have ?” Rhodes said.</p>
<p>“Look. You’re all missing the real problem here.”</p>
<p>“So the fact that you killed innocents is not a real problem for you, you’re disgusting.” The woman said.</p>
<p>“The quinjet was stolen ! We were hacked, we need to find it...</p>
<p>“Bitch please, that quinjet is Stark tech, it doesn’t get hacked. Once he learned what you were doing, Tony had FRIDAY take the quinjet back to New York. So you wouldn’t escape consequences.” Fury said.</p>
<p>“So Stark screw us over. Típical.” Wanda said.</p>
<p>“Having you face consequences is worthy to screw you over.” The unknown man said.</p>
<p>Wanda growled and stood up.</p>
<p>“Have care how you speak to me.”</p>
<p>“Or what, I am not afraid of you and your pathetic powers.”</p>
<p>Wanda growled in anger, and shot a blast at them.</p>
<p>It did nothing.</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“My turn.”</p>
<p>The man grabbed Wanda’s powers, and sent them back.</p>
<p>“AHHHHHHH!”</p>
<p>Wanda fell to the floor in pain.</p>
<p>“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER !” Steve demanded.</p>
<p>“Exactly What she wanted to do with us.”</p>
<p>“YOU SON OF A BITCH !” Clint shouted.</p>
<p>He went to teach the man a lesion, but Fury just grabbed him and punched him on the face.</p>
<p>“SIT THE FUCK DOWN BARTON.”</p>
<p>“He has no right to do what he did !” Steve said.</p>
<p>“Actually Rogers, he does, Strange is the sorcerer supreme, he is in charge of Earth’ magic.”</p>
<p>“But...”</p>
<p>“So he can’t stop Maximoff for attacking us, be you can kill civilians and get away with it ?” Rhodes asked.</p>
<p>“We didn’t kill anyone !”</p>
<p>Why were they blaming them for this ? They did what was right. Those people probably had Bucky.</p>
<p>“Those people have Bucky, I must safe him!”</p>
<p>“Not they don’t Rogers. Because guess what ? We know where Barnes is.”</p>
<p>Steve was frozen.</p>
<p>They knew what...</p>
<p>Fury smirked.</p>
<p>“You see. Barnes was in Romania, while I was with you, Rhodes and Danvers went to take him in. Barnes went without resistance, he had two requests, that we didn’t tell you where he is....and that he wanted to talk to Stark.”</p>
<p>Steve felt horror.</p>
<p>This can’t be happening.</p>
<p>“Anything you want to say Rogers ?” Rhodes asked.</p>
<p>“I....”</p>
<p>Maybe they still don’t know.</p>
<p>“We know Rogers, we know what Barnes was forced to do to the Starks.”</p>
<p>Steve couldn’t believe this.</p>
<p>He and Nat told the team what they found, and why Tony should be kept on the dark. They all agreed.</p>
<p>Now the secret was out, and it was to late. He failed Bucky.</p>
<p>“We can agree on one thing, key word is forced right ?”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“Tony wants revenge, but not on Barnes, he understands that Barnes was the gun, and you don’t blame the gun, you blame the shooter. So he wants to go after the man that gave Barnes the order. The fact that Barnes himself was the one that told him helped as well.”</p>
<p>Steve can’t belive this.</p>
<p>Things worked out marvelously. Tony understood it wasn’t Bucky !</p>
<p>“Get that smile of your face Rogers, you’re forgeting a key detail. That you five knew.”</p>
<p>“Wait What ?”</p>
<p>“You’re forgetting Tony is a genius, and no Romanoff, it’s not ego, it’s the truth. He knew it was suspicious that no one asked for his help when he could find Barnes in a snap. So he had FRIDAY investigate, and she found  an interesting recording. Of you and Romanoff getting the news from Zola. And then they founded that you told the others in the compound, good move, telling a secret from Stark in a Stark compound, guess it’s your egos that need checking. So Tony is not angry at Barnes, not at all, but at you, he is pissed, and has taken action.” Fury said.</p>
<p>“Taken action, what did Stark do ?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“You 5 are evicted from the compound, if you manage to get out of this, you won’t return to that place, and won’t go into any Stark property. Your gear, everything from the compound was taken, and you aren’t getting it back. The funds, taken away. You didn’t have the right to keep that from  him, and he is getting his revenge, not at Barnes, but at you.”</p>
<p>“Stark can get us out of the compound, that’s our home !” Wanda cried.</p>
<p>“Did you pay for its mantainance, did you sign any contract ? No. He did, it’s his, not yours, and he can do what he wants.”</p>
<p>“And our stuff ?” Natasha demanded.</p>
<p>“Everything bought with your own money, you will get it back, bought with Tony’s money ? It’s his choice.”</p>
<p>Steve can’t belive this, they were Tony’s family, he did this for his own good. He can’t do this.</p>
<p>“Rhodes this is a mistake.”</p>
<p>“The only mistake was giving you free pass, that’s over.”</p>
<p>“I need to talk to Tony, I am sure I can sort this out with him.”</p>
<p>“NO. He doesn’t want to talk to you, and you will respect his choice. Tony has real friends with him, and we will give you hell if you try anything.”</p>
<p>Rhodes then left the room.</p>
<p>“Hope you have a good lawyer.”</p>
<p>Danvers, Strange, And Fury also left.</p>
<p>“What do we do Cap ?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but don’t worry. I’ll fix this.”</p>
<p>Steve has to fix this, if he can get to Tony, he can talk to him and fix all of this. </p>
<p>But first, he has to find Bucky, and he has to get out of here, no matter the cost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After this delusions, I think is time we introduce the purest character in the story.</p>
<p>Next chapter, Peter Parker finally appears. </p>
<p>Another question for you all, this is regarthing Erik Killmonger. He is appearing in this series, the question is, do you want him to be a villain like in the movie ? Or some sort of anti héroe that allies with T’Challa ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Lasts Guardians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thor returns and Tony and Mera realize he is the guardian of lightening, and they find the other one. 15 year old teen Peter Parker.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thor and Peter come in. I tell you know that like Ivy, Phil and others. They are more involved in the MODOK and Ward thing than the rogues. So they won’t interact with them in this story.</p>
<p>Doesn’t mean they won’t have words with them on the series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony and Mera returned to the tower to find a ranting Harley in the living room.</p>
<p>“That bitch, she thinks she can just return and we can be all friendly again, after what she did to my heart !”</p>
<p>“What’s gotten into her ?”</p>
<p>“Probably Poison Ivy.”</p>
<p>“If That is supposed to be a joke. It’s very bad.”</p>
<p>“I....”</p>
<p>“Oh hello Brother, guess what happened ?”</p>
<p>“You met Ivy and she tried to make up and you didn’t accept it because you still need time.”</p>
<p>“I.......good job.”</p>
<p>“Harls, if I can be honest. That woman made a mistake yeah, but you need to see that she truly wants to made up for her mistake.”</p>
<p>“She didn’t even say sorry !”</p>
<p>“Did you let her speak ?”</p>
<p>......</p>
<p>“Look Sis. I want you to be happy. And from what I see, even if your angry, you still love Ivy. I am not saying go to her arms right now. You have te right to be angry, but don’t write her out. I got my second chance with Mera, you may get your second chance with Ivy.”</p>
<p>“You two got together again ? Honestly is no surprise. And Ivy and I never made it official, we just had some good fucks. That aren’t happening again.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say.”</p>
<p>“Boss. Thor has arrived at the tower and is coming down.”</p>
<p>“Thanks FRI.”</p>
<p>Sure enough Thor soon appeared.</p>
<p>“Friend Tony !”</p>
<p>“Hey Thor.”</p>
<p>Thor hugged his friend.</p>
<p>“I see we have two new guests.”</p>
<p>“Thor. This is my girlfriend Mera, and my sister Harley.”</p>
<p>“Oh you found your sister ! I am glad for you my friend. And you got yourself a good lady.”</p>
<p>“Thanks man. Mera, Harley, this is Thor. Along Rhodey, Bruce, and Vision he is one of my best friends.”</p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>“Sup.”</p>
<p>“Greetings madams. Now, I heard things are quite dire here. What’s going on and how can I help ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony told Thor everything.</p>
<p>Thor was extremely  disgusted at the actions of Rogers and his team, specially how they killed  inocents without care, and the lie they told Tony for two years.</p>
<p>Thor was also in board with the Accords, which brought the number of signees to 12.</p>
<p>It was however the thing with AIM that has Thor the most concern.</p>
<p>Phil founded some weird papers on a AIM base he raided, the words seemed alien so Tony thought Thor might know something.</p>
<p>“Maveth.”</p>
<p>“Maveth, What’s that ?”</p>
<p>“It’s a planet. It’s abandoned as its entire civilization was killed by one being. Going there it’s suicide.”</p>
<p>“Wait one thing killed an entire planet ?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know much, it was Loki the one that had all of the information, but I do know that creature scares many powerful beings.”</p>
<p>“Oh god.”</p>
<p>“But why would MODOK want to go there, to get that thing ?” Mera asks.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Well if this MODOK tries to get it, he would meet his end, this thing is uncontrollable. It’s lust for blood, unseen by many, only the Mad Titan compares to it.”</p>
<p>“Well, another alien invading us, what’s new ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor continued to look at the papers, when Mera called him.</p>
<p>“Hey Tony, do you sense it ?”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“Thor. He has the same power sense of the other guardians.”</p>
<p>Of course, Thor is the god of lightening, and who else would be the guardian of lighting than him.</p>
<p>“Hey Thor, there is something else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say Thor wasn’t surprised by this was the total truth.</p>
<p>He knew about it, but never suspected for it to be on Earth, and legends say one of the members wasn’t of the same planet as the others. </p>
<p>No one controls lightning like Thor, so it was obvious.</p>
<p>Thor happily agreed to join the council and was happy to see Tony’s fire, Mera’s water, and Harley’s ice.</p>
<p>Now there was only one left, and from what it looks like, FRIDAY found him.</p>
<p>“It’s a face you have looked at before boss.”</p>
<p>“What, who ?”</p>
<p>“The Guardian of energy, it’s Peter Benjamin Parker. Also known as Spider-Man.”</p>
<p>Oh oh. </p>
<p>A teen was charged with this !</p>
<p>Tony now has to talk to him.</p>
<p>He is going alone, to not overwhelm the kid.</p>
<p>Mera is staying on the tower to calm Harley down. They do have to face MODOK at some point.</p>
<p>Thor went to S.H.I.E.L.D. to see Phil. To help him find more about Maveth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter came to his apartment.</p>
<p>“Hey May.”</p>
<p>“Hey, how was school today ?”</p>
<p>“It was fine, there is this crazy car outside.....”</p>
<p>Peter looked and saw in shock.</p>
<p>Tony Stark was on his living room.</p>
<p>“Oh Mr. Parker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After convincing the Aunt that he was giving Peter an internship, which he is actually doing because this kid is a genious, he got some alone time with him.</p>
<p>“I know you’re Spiderman.”</p>
<p>“W What ?”</p>
<p>“Kid, I was one of the first in the game. I know how to spot hiding spots.”</p>
<p>Tony easily spotted Peter’s suit.</p>
<p>“I....that is....”</p>
<p>“Why are you doing this ?”</p>
<p>“I just want to help. When you have this powers and you can use them to help others, when you don’t, bad things happen because of you.”</p>
<p>“What happened to your Uncle is not your fault.”</p>
<p>“For me, it is.”</p>
<p>Tony sighted.</p>
<p>“Apart form this spider powers, do you have others ?”</p>
<p>“What, no !”</p>
<p>Tony lit his hand on fire. </p>
<p>Peter was amazed.</p>
<p>“That’s, Awesome How long have you been able to do that ?”</p>
<p>“Since I have memory.”</p>
<p>Tony then grabbed Peter with his fire hand, and Peter......wasn’t even hurt.</p>
<p>“There’s your prove, I can’t hurt you, your one of us.”</p>
<p>“What. This must be a dream.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony told Peter everything.</p>
<p>“So there is fire, water, earth, air, lightning, ice, and energy, and the last one is me.”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“What’s that ?”</p>
<p>“It’s hard to explain, it means you can manipulate the other things we can’t, we need to talk more...”</p>
<p>He got a urgent text from Rhodey.</p>
<p>Blackout from AIM. Managed to catch the suspects. Rogers and his crew used the confusion to escape.</p>
<p>“More later, I need to go.”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Peter, I will come back to speak to you again, but this is urgent.”</p>
<p>Tony got up and went to leave but he had to give the kid something.</p>
<p>“This is yours. It’s a gift.”</p>
<p>Tony left before Peter could open it.</p>
<p>Peter opened the box and was amazed at what he saw.</p>
<p>It was a new suit.</p>
<p>Peter could feel his path as a hero really starting now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the council is complete, but Steve and his team have broken out. </p>
<p>The battle of team Tony vs Team Steve is happening soon, although it’s not in the airport this time because I don’t want to ruin many people’s travels.</p>
<p>And also without Scott turning giant. Steve stands no chance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Two Teams Prepare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Steve make their plans, but only one of them is well thought out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the prelude to the fight between Team Tony and Team Delutions is here. And you will clearly see how delusional they are.</p>
<p>Never mind that Tony had people that control elements, high tech suits, a sorcerer, two beings powered by the Infinity Stones, a Panther Warrior, and the Hulk. No as long as they have Steve, they are going to win !</p>
<p>Sigh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott was waiting for Cassie to get out of school when his phone ringed.</p>
<p>“I wonder who it is ?”</p>
<p>He answered the phone. Maybe it was one of Coulson’s people.</p>
<p>Unlike the others. Who have been more involved in the whole Accords and Rogers thing. Scott and Hope have being helping SHIELD find more about AIM. They were perfect to sneak around so it was perfect.</p>
<p>“Hello ?”</p>
<p>“Hey Tic Tac. It’s Sam Wilson.”</p>
<p>This has to be a joke right ?</p>
<p>Scott remebered that they were missing, so he recorded the call to send it to FRIDAY, so she can track them.</p>
<p>“I know who you are.”</p>
<p>“Listen. We are in a bit of an issue and we were wondering if you could help.”</p>
<p>“Hell no.”</p>
<p>“Come on Scott, don’t you want to help Captain America ?”</p>
<p>“Help him what, kill more innocents ? He is not a hero. None of you are, your criminals that need to pay for what you did.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like that Scott.”</p>
<p>“Keep telling yourself that.”</p>
<p>“Scott.  We need to stop the Accords. They are dangerous and...”</p>
<p>“I signed the Accords, I think they're great.”</p>
<p>“You signed ?”</p>
<p>“Yep. Don’t regret it. At all.”</p>
<p>“But...”</p>
<p>“Let me make this clear, don’t count on me for anything, loose this number and never call again.”</p>
<p>Scott hanged up.</p>
<p>He imediatly sent the call to FRIDAY.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve went to Sam.</p>
<p>He had Sam contact Scott for help. The plan is for Scott to sneak around and find where Bucky is, once Steve and the others manage to get to the US, they will go and save him. After that Steve will sneak in the tower and get Tony to talk to him, then it’s only a matter of time for him to fix this.</p>
<p>“What did he say ?”</p>
<p>“He said no. He signed the Accords.”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“Said he read them and supported them.”</p>
<p>“Are you for real ?” Clint shouted.</p>
<p>“Clint, quiet !” Natasha whispered.</p>
<p>They were hiding in an abandoned warehouse.</p>
<p>“Why is everyone supporting him, god I wish Thor was here, he would know they are dangerous, with him, no one could stop us.”</p>
<p>Like an answer to Clint, the radio spoke.</p>
<p>“Breaking news, the number of signees have increased, as Thor himself has confirmed he is signing the Accords. He has stated that he follows similar rules in Asgard, and agree with the idea. Along side Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner, Thor is the third original Avenger to sign, this....”</p>
<p>Clint slammed the radio on the ground.</p>
<p>“FUCK.”</p>
<p>“Great job idiot, we have no idea how to hear the police reports.” Natasha growled.</p>
<p>Steve sighted, how were things going so wrong ?</p>
<p>“We need to move, they will not take long to find us.”</p>
<p>“We can take them.” Wanda growled.</p>
<p>“She’s right, we are  the Avengers. We defeated Loki, we defeated Ultron, there is no way some paper pushers that have gained control of our friends can take us down. We are goimg to win.” Steve said.</p>
<p>Everyone believed his words.</p>
<p>“What’s the plan Cap ?”</p>
<p>“We will sneak in the airport and use the quinjet that Rhodes used to get here, we can use the chopper we used to escape from the place to get there. There is no way Rhodes and two newbies can stop us. After we land on the tower and talk to Tony. Don’t use your powers in him Wanda, I want him to feel free with us, his family. He will get us the location of Bucky and we go and safe him, then we will stop the Accords.”</p>
<p>Everyone nodded.</p>
<p>“Avengers Assemble.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll admit, putting Rogers in charge was a stupid decision.” Fury said.</p>
<p>He, Rhodey, Vision, Carol, and Stephen were waiting for the others.</p>
<p>“They’re ready.” Stephen opened a portal.</p>
<p>Out of it, came Tony, Mera, Harley, and the recently returned from Norway Bruce. He had dropped Valkyrie so she could read and sign the contract, sadly, she can’t be part of this</p>
<p>“Hello everyone.” Tony said.</p>
<p>“Hello Tones.”</p>
<p>“So we have 5 crazy idiots on the run, the same idiots that lied to me for two years. A bit por payback is on hand.”</p>
<p>“Can you track their gear ?” Carol asked.</p>
<p>“I can, but there is no need too, I know where they are.”</p>
<p>“What, how ?”</p>
<p>“Wilson called Scott, tried to get him on their side, Scott told them to fuck off, but he was also smart, he recorded the call and sent it to FRIDAY, she just tracked it and bam. They gave themselves in basically.”</p>
<p>He showed them the location, an abandoned ware house.</p>
<p>“So what we need to do is plan. We outnumber them, but we can’t take risks, specially with civilians nearby.”</p>
<p>“I got you buddy, here is what we’re goimg to do. First of all, we need someone to sneak off to Barton. He is dangerous with those arrows, so someone needs to sneak on him silently. Phil needs Scott and Hope to find more of this Maveth. So any ideas ?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps I could help with that.”</p>
<p>Prince T’Challa came into the room.</p>
<p>“Your highess, What are you doing here ?”</p>
<p>“When we heard Rogers was taken here, my father wanted to assure justice for everyone in Nigeria. He predicted Rogers could do something like this, so he sent me to assure Justice is made. The Black Panther suit is made with sleth in mind. I can sneak and take Barton out.”</p>
<p>“Great, that takes care of that. Then there is Romanoff, she is going to be hiding, and the inky hiding spots, are close to the river. Perfect for you Mera, sneak on her from the river, and take her out. Since you’re stronger I have no doubts, but once you get her, Harley is your back up. You Teo crush the spider.”</p>
<p>“I do have some words to say to her. After what she did to you.”</p>
<p>“Hehehehehehe, That bitch knew what happened to my parents and said nothing, payback time !”</p>
<p>“Stephen and Vision get Maximoff, she is the strongest so that’s why she is getting 2 people.”</p>
<p>“Hmph. When I am done. She is going to be anything but strong.” Stephen grumbled.</p>
<p>“Carol, you get Wilson. Drop him from the sky.”</p>
<p>“That’s going to be fun.”</p>
<p>“Bruce. You will stay at the place they hid their chopper. If they get close, the Hulk comes out.”</p>
<p>“Yes Tony.”</p>
<p>“Fury will check everything from here along side Sharon. And you Rhodey, have the pleasure of being there when I take Rogers down.”</p>
<p>“I am getting some shots too Tony.”</p>
<p>“Sure you are, so we have a plan. Let’s move.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ivy was dumped into a cell.</p>
<p>“Ahhhggg for fuck’s sake.”</p>
<p>She tried getting a plant, but there was none.</p>
<p>“You have to be fucking kidding me, I just wanted to get one more chance with the woman I love and this is what happens, this.....is total karma.”</p>
<p>“Hello ?”</p>
<p>She heard a voice from the other side of the left wall, a male voice.</p>
<p>“Hello ?”</p>
<p>“You’re real, I thought it was the voices again.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you talking about ?”</p>
<p>“The thing AIM used on me, it has me hearing voices.”</p>
<p>“AIM, didn’t they die on 2013 ?”</p>
<p>“Supposedly. But then the freak came in.”</p>
<p>“Huh, and what do they want with us ?”</p>
<p>“More powered beings for “it””</p>
<p>“Who is It ?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea.”</p>
<p>They both stood silently.</p>
<p>“What’s your name mam ?”</p>
<p>“Pamela Ishley, but they call me Posion Ivy, what’s yours ?”</p>
<p>“Pietro Maximoff.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we also briefly saw Pietro finally make his appearance. His meeting with his crazy sister is not until next story, but you will see he is much more rational than her.</p>
<p>So the explanation win Pietro is this. He did die on Sokovia, but AIM got his body and used the same method SHIELD used to get Phil back. This causes Phil to hear and see things, and it made him mad. It was the help,of his friends that got him threw it. Sadly, AIM doesn’t care about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But next, it’s the incredible one sided battle. That we honestly just called it, the beatdowom of the rogues.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Capturing the Delusionals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and his team abush Steve.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here we go, the beat down of Steve and his team. There is no talking your way out of this Steve, I hope you enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve walked threw the doors. </p>
<p>He felt the air in his face, he was feeling good.</p>
<p>This past days have been hard, but it all ends tonight.</p>
<p>They had their spots, he was getting the chopper and flying it to where everyone is.</p>
<p>He started running,  but a small missile blew just in front of him.</p>
<p>It send him back.</p>
<p>Steve looked up to see who his attacker was and he was surprised.</p>
<p>Tony.</p>
<p>Tony flew down, Rhodes in his back.</p>
<p>“Well, look who we have hear, what do you see Rhodey ?”</p>
<p>“A criminal.”</p>
<p>“We’re not criminals.”</p>
<p>“Sure, because criminals don’t kill innocent people by collapsing bridges on top of them.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what happened, it’s those police men’s fault, I was just trying to save Bucky, if they hadn’t interfere, that would have never happened.”</p>
<p>“No Rogers, that wouldn’t have happened if you just didn’t cross borders illegally.”</p>
<p>Steve sighted, Tony was taken by the Accords, he has to safe him.</p>
<p>“Tony. Listen we need to stop the Accords, they aren’t right.”</p>
<p>“No Rogers, they are right, they’re just wrong for you because they tell you no.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true.”</p>
<p>“And let me get this straight, so when the world tells you no, hearing them is wrong. But keeping the truth from someone’s parents’ death while using his resoruces to find the unvoluntary killer is right ?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to spare you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah right, you were afraid I would hurt Barnes, that’s what is all about right ? Barnes.”</p>
<p>Steve gripped his shield. Looks like he needs to make Tony understand.</p>
<p>“Last chance Rogers. Give up.”</p>
<p>“You know I can’t do that. I fight for what’s right, even if I have to fight you.”</p>
<p>“Ok. Hey Rhodey, let’s have fun.”</p>
<p>“Let’s have tons of fun.”</p>
<p>Tony and Rhodey charged at Steve.</p>
<p>Steve tried to attack, but he got blasted away, and received two metal fists in the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint saw Stark and Rhodes attack Steve.</p>
<p>“Natasha was right, Stark should have never been an Avenger.”</p>
<p>Clint got his arrow ready.</p>
<p>“You made the world blame Wanda for your own mistake Stark, I am going to make you pay.”</p>
<p>Before Clint could shoot, a black hand came in, and snapped his bow in half.</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“If you want to take one of my friends, you have to take me first.”</p>
<p>T”Challa then kicked Clint away.</p>
<p>“Who the hell are you ? Why are you with Stark ? I am with Captain America, he is much better.”</p>
<p>“I am T’Challa, the prince of Wakanda. Captain America killed my country man without remorse, Tony Stark saved my father’s life. That tells me everything.”</p>
<p>Clint got his other bow and shot arrows at T’Challa.</p>
<p>But they did nothing, they just bounced if his suit, said suit glowed purple everytime it was hit.</p>
<p>“WHAT THE HELL ?”</p>
<p>“I thought you knew how resistant vibramium is, but seeing how stupid your actions are, I am not surprised.”</p>
<p>T’Challa punched the floor.</p>
<p>A purple blast sent Clint flying.</p>
<p>He fell on his ass on the floor.</p>
<p>Before he could get his arrow, T’Challa landed and snapped in half like the other.</p>
<p>Clint got himself ready for the fight.</p>
<p>He stood no chance, T’Challa beated him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clint !”</p>
<p>Sam saw how the guy in the cat suit was beating his friend.</p>
<p>Steve could take Stark and Rhodes, he is Captain America, but Clint needs his help.</p>
<p>But as he flew, a flash came in an punched him on the face hard.</p>
<p>“AHHHH.”</p>
<p>“Jajaja, You’re truly was weak as you look.”</p>
<p>It was the blond woman from before, and she was flying, without any help ?</p>
<p>“Who the hell are you ?”</p>
<p>“Captain Carol Danvers, and unlike Rogers, I am a true Captain.”</p>
<p>“Hey, show him some respect !”</p>
<p>“Make me birdie.”</p>
<p>Sam wasn’t going to stand while they mocked his friends.</p>
<p>He charged at Carol, but she just moved.</p>
<p>“Too slow.”</p>
<p>He turned around and flew bellow, where she is.</p>
<p>“He won’t be hurt if his falls from here.”</p>
<p>Carol stayed there until he got close, and just moved a bit back. She then grabbed his wings, and ripped them apart.</p>
<p>Sam’s parachute opened as soon as the wings were gone.</p>
<p>“What !”</p>
<p>“Now sergeant, former sergeant because you will be dishonorably discharged, show me your strength.”</p>
<p>Like Clint, Sam had no chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wanda growled.</p>
<p>Stark was here, and he had brought friends.</p>
<p>And any friend of Stark, was her target.</p>
<p>She charged her magic blast.</p>
<p>“This is for my parents and brother, and for blaming me for something you did !”</p>
<p>Her magic suddenly disappeared.</p>
<p>“Ah Ms. Maximoff, you still can’t understand brainwashing is wrong.” Stephen said as he flew down.</p>
<p>“YOU !”</p>
<p>“Ready for round two ?”</p>
<p>Wanda screamed and threw blasts at him.</p>
<p>Stephen yawned as he made them go away.</p>
<p>“Boring.”</p>
<p>“SHUT UP. I AM STRONGER THAN YOU !”</p>
<p>“Nope. And your also stupid, you can’t even notice there is someone behind you.”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>Vision grabbed her and restrained her.</p>
<p>“Now Doctor.”</p>
<p>“Wha...Viz no, please help me !”</p>
<p>“I won’t help the ones that threaten my friends Ms. Maximoff.”</p>
<p>Stephen got close to her.</p>
<p>“Now, I will bind your magic.”</p>
<p>“YOU CAN’T DO THAT !”</p>
<p>“Watch me.”</p>
<p>Stephen created two orange ropes, and tied them in Wanda’s arms.</p>
<p>Her magic was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Natasha didn’t like this.</p>
<p>She expected Stark to fall back to their feet like he always did.</p>
<p>She never expected he would get this much people. People that were beating the shit out of them.</p>
<p>She had to make a choice. It was becoming more clear Stark doesn’t want to cooperate, and Steve’s reputation was going down.</p>
<p>She has to get away, hide until everything calms down.</p>
<p>She crossed by the side of the river, and went to get a car.</p>
<p>However, something came out of the water, and hitted her.</p>
<p>“Ahhh.”</p>
<p>“Phil was right, the famous Black Widow is nothing more than a egotist.”</p>
<p>A red haired woman. Her hair was unnaturally red. She had a similar suit that hers, but green.</p>
<p>How the hell dis she swim like that ? Who the hell was she ?</p>
<p>“Who are you ?”</p>
<p>“Mera.”</p>
<p>“What did Stark tell you ?” Perhaps she can get her on their side.</p>
<p>“Nothing, I was with him when he learned the truth that you kept from him. That was enough for me.”</p>
<p>“What ?” </p>
<p>Who the hell was her ? They tried to get to Stark for a long time, and he ignored them, and he allowed this stranger in.</p>
<p>“He is my boyfriend too, so as a good girlfriend, I help him get the liars.”</p>
<p>Mera kicked Natasha again.</p>
<p>Natasha tried attacking her, but she dodge easily.</p>
<p>The 7 guardians all have dance senses, so she can see her hits coming easily.</p>
<p>“Too slow.”</p>
<p>“How ?”</p>
<p>“Seems your ego has gotten the best of you.”  She hitted her on the face again.</p>
<p>“My ego, is your boyfriend the one that has a giant ego !”</p>
<p>“Nah. He is a genius, one of the things I love him for. You on the other hand don’t know a basic thing about Tony.”</p>
<p>“And what’s that ?” She knew Stark better than anyone, even himself.</p>
<p>“He has a sister.”</p>
<p>“What !”</p>
<p>“And she is behind you.”</p>
<p>“ITS HARLEY TIME !”</p>
<p>Harley arrived and smashed her with her fist.</p>
<p>“You, you’re the one that insulted my brother for all this years, lied about our parents death, and demanded all his recourses. It’s pay back time.”</p>
<p>“I got you there Harls.”</p>
<p>Natasha watched as the two woman got close to her.</p>
<p>She knew she could beat them.</p>
<p>She was proven wrong soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve can’t belive this is happening.</p>
<p>How did Tony got so many people ?</p>
<p>All of his team was going down, Tony had at least one person for everyone, and they were defeating them.</p>
<p>“Want to surrender Rogers ?” Tony taunted.</p>
<p>“I can do this all day.”</p>
<p>“So can I.”</p>
<p>Steve growled and charged for the arc reactor, perhaps without the suit, Tony will listen to reason.</p>
<p>But Tony just dodge and punched Steve in the face.</p>
<p>He grabbed Steve and threw him to the air, only for Rhodes to fly and slam him on the ground.</p>
<p>Steve knows they can’t give up. They are going to have to make a run for the chopper.</p>
<p>“Everyone, run to the chopper.”</p>
<p>Tony heard this and had an idea.</p>
<p>“Let them run, Brucie says the big guy wants to say hi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve ran away. He was probably to fast for Tony, or he might have damaged the suit in the fight.</p>
<p>He saw his team all ran besides him. Their gear was destroyed but once they get rid of the Accords and safe Bucky, Tony can build them new gear as an apology.</p>
<p>“Come on, we are close !”</p>
<p>But just as they came close, a roar was heard.</p>
<p>Hulk came out of the hanger, blocking their way to the chopper.</p>
<p>“Hulk smashes traitors !”</p>
<p>“You heard him Rogers, give up.”</p>
<p>Tony and his team surrounded them.</p>
<p>Steve knew they now had the advantage, they were together, this newbies cannot take them.</p>
<p>“We don’t give up, right team ?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You’re going down Stark.”</p>
<p>“We will show the world the truth of your precious Accords.”</p>
<p>“I hope you get us some sweet new gear as an apology.”</p>
<p>Team Tony just looked at them.</p>
<p>“Hey sis ?”</p>
<p>“Yep ?”</p>
<p>“What’s domyou think, your the phycologist after all.”</p>
<p>“They are simply crazy.”</p>
<p>“Agree.” The whole team said.</p>
<p>“Well then. Let’s shut them up.”</p>
<p>Tony and his team charged at them, closing the circle.</p>
<p>Steve and his team stood there, ready for the fight they knew they could win.</p>
<p>But just as the Hulk landed a fist on Steve, they were proven wrong.</p>
<p>In just 1 minute, Team Cap was all down. Unconscious, gear completely destroyed, and they couldn’t even land one hit.</p>
<p>Tony walked to Steve’s unconscious body, and got his father’s shield.</p>
<p>“It’s over Rogers.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was, satisfying, sadly we can’t have the ending yet. The real enemy is making its move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also get ready for a familiar face to show up next chapter, can you guess who ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Tough Desicion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After AIM makes its move. Tony must decide. Get the rogues to a secure prision and risk running out of time. Or letting them go so he can get in time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, now that we dealt with Steve. MODOK and Ward are making their move. </p>
<p>Also, stay tune for a familiar face to drop at the end of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil was monitoring Scott and Hope’s mission when Daisy and Mack came running towards him.</p>
<p>“Coulson !”</p>
<p>“Mack. What’s going on ?”</p>
<p>“It’s Ward. He has made a move, he threw a missile to the Raft !”</p>
<p>Phil felt horror on his skin.</p>
<p>“Are there any survivors ?”</p>
<p>“None.”</p>
<p>“Dam it.”</p>
<p>“Guys, someone is trying to hack us.” Daisy said.</p>
<p>A video message was sent to the main computer. Reveling MODOK in his true form.</p>
<p>“Greetings humans, I am MODOK. The new leader of AIM. I am here to tell you I have gained a new weapon and I am not afraid to use it. I am giving the leader of the world one day to give in to my demands, if you don’t. Well....don’t say I didn’t warn you. I did send to warnings after all.”</p>
<p>The video ended.</p>
<p>“That’s, an ugly dude.” Mack said.</p>
<p>“Wait, he said two, the first was the raft but the second is ?” Daisy said.</p>
<p>Their answer came from the sound of an explosion.</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“What the hell hapepened ?”</p>
<p>“Director, it’s the compound, it was completely destroyed.”</p>
<p>“Oh god.”</p>
<p>“Boss was afraid Rogers could return to it for some reason, so he evacuated it.”</p>
<p>At least no lifes were lost.</p>
<p>“Call Thor, Scott And Hope. We need everyone. MODOK wants to declear War.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony saw the rogues on the floor.</p>
<p>“Disgusting pricks.” Mera said as she went to her boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Now we can take them to prision.”</p>
<p>“Boss, there is an emergency.”</p>
<p>“FRIDAY What is it ?”</p>
<p>“While you were fighting, AIM attacked the Raft and the compound.”</p>
<p>“WHAT !”</p>
<p>“They are completely gone.”</p>
<p>FRIDAY made sure everyone could hear them.</p>
<p>“Now what ? Those were the two places we could hold this idiots.” Rhodey screamed.</p>
<p>“What about where Barnes is ?” Harley asked.</p>
<p>“You’re forgetting Barnes is there because he wants too. That place won’t hold them. Even with Maximoff powerless, Rogers can break the bars easily and make a scene, and if he learns Barnes is there.....”</p>
<p>“MODOK is going serious, we need to make a choice.”</p>
<p>“Tony, your not suggesting we....” Mera started.</p>
<p>“Let them go !”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve woke up while they were talking.</p>
<p>He saw his team all knocked out.</p>
<p>He couldn’t believe this, they were defeated by newbies !</p>
<p>He saw Tony with a strange red haired getting his hand.</p>
<p>His hero instinct kicked in. That lady was clearly not human, she must be mind controlling Tony.</p>
<p>His weird actitude, how he has been against them, it makes sense.</p>
<p>Steve knew he had to stop her.</p>
<p>He got his strength, and charged at her.</p>
<p>But he felt a hand in his shouder that stopped him.</p>
<p>“What.”</p>
<p>It was Thor.</p>
<p>“Stay, down !”</p>
<p>Thor grabbed Steve and slammed him into the ground then gave him a solid fist on the face to knock him out again.</p>
<p>Everyone looked at the idiot, did he really think they didn’t see him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor looked at the real heroes.</p>
<p>“I have dire news, my research has found out what MODOK wants.”</p>
<p>“He wants the creature you told me about right ?”</p>
<p>“Aye. And with the weapon he stold, he cannot generate enough energy to make the portal work.”</p>
<p>“Portal, what portal ?”</p>
<p>“No idea. I was called to get you all. We need everyone for this. Not only has MODOK an army, he has prisoners that need saving.”</p>
<p>“Prisoners ?”</p>
<p>“Powered individuals for the creature. Friend Phil said your sister knows one of them. The woman of the plants, Poison Ivy.”</p>
<p>Harley gasped.</p>
<p>“IVY !”</p>
<p>Tony looked down.</p>
<p>“I....What do we do ? The two places we could drop this idiots are destoyed, everyone is needed for this, we don’t know what we are facing. I...”</p>
<p>“Tony relax, think clearly.” Mera smoothed him.</p>
<p>He took a breath and relaxed.</p>
<p>He hates to do this. But MODOK has threaten the whole world, and if what Thor said is true. The maniac is getting something he can’t control.</p>
<p>Rogers is powerless now, Maximoff can’t use her powers and their gear is destroyed.</p>
<p>“Stephen, Maximoff can’t use her powers right ?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Tony sighted.</p>
<p>“Send them to a remote place, where they can’t just anyone. We will get them when we finish with MODOK.”</p>
<p>“Tony, you know they will get moving as soon as they wake up.” Vision said.</p>
<p>“I know, but I am not like Rogers. No matter how much I want them in prision, MODOK is a bigger threat. We can’t have anyone of us guarding them, and they could kill regular guards. We have no choice.”</p>
<p>Everyone hated them, but saw they had no choice.</p>
<p>Without gear and powers, they’re just normal humans, and if they want to keep their freedom, Romanoff will have them hide.</p>
<p>Stephen opened a portal bellow the rogues. They’re bodies fell threw it.</p>
<p>“They are far from any major city. They won’t hurt anyone.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>Tony hates to do this, but there was no choice.</p>
<p>Mera gripped his hand in support, he has to focus.</p>
<p>“So, does anyone have any idea ?”</p>
<p>“I can help.”</p>
<p>Everyone turned to the new voice.</p>
<p>To most, this person wasn’t familiar. But it was to Tony, Bruce, and specially Thor.</p>
<p>“Loki.” Thor whispered.</p>
<p>“Hello Brother, I am back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Steve and his team woke up again, they felt extreme cold.</p>
<p>“W,,,,What the fuck.....” Clint shivered.</p>
<p>“Wher......are......We.” Natasha shivered.</p>
<p>Steve wasn’t as cold as them thanks to the serum, but he was still cold.</p>
<p>He looked around to see if Tony was still here, but he was shocked at what he saw.</p>
<p>Penguins.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck.” Sam said as Clint and Wanda yelled.</p>
<p>Steve has no idea what to do.</p>
<p>The penguins saw them was threats and came to them.</p>
<p>Since they wer every injured, team Cap couldn’t do anything.</p>
<p>The penguins beated them up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Loki has joined the fun !</p>
<p>Sorry to everyone that wanted to see the rogues in prision. Don’t worry, you will. But the point of this story was to make them.....the rogues.</p>
<p>At least they got beated up by penguins.</p>
<p>We will see them one last time in their missersble life on the run, where they see how the world simply forgets about them. Well forgets about them being heroes, they still want their heads.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Hive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki tells the Team What is the creature that MODOK wants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So now with team Cap beating beaten up by penguins, we can focus on the real villains.</p>
<p>All thanks to Stephen’s portals, and the heroic penguins that are taking care of the delusional ones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone looked at the Asgardian Prince.</p>
<p>“Thor, wasn’t your brother supposed to be dead.”</p>
<p>“He was, I saw him die in my arms.”</p>
<p>“Well, seems very alive to me.”</p>
<p>“Honestly, I shouldn’t be surprised, he has cheated death before.”</p>
<p>“I am flattered brother.” Loki said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Everyone then pointed their weapons at him.</p>
<p>Loki however, just raised his hands.</p>
<p>“I am not here to fight, I am here because I heard about a portal to Maveth being opened.”</p>
<p>“And since when have you been interested in doing the right thing ?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“Call it self interest. Part of the reason no one dares to go. Is that everyone wants the creature there to starve to death. I don’t want that thing out of there, at all.”</p>
<p>Everyone looked at each other.</p>
<p>If they knew anything about Loki, is that he really cared for his own.</p>
<p>However, Thor knew him the best, so it would be his call.</p>
<p>“Stand down my friends. He is being truthfull this time.”</p>
<p>“His do you know ?” Stephen asked.</p>
<p>“For all the years I have been backstabbed by him, you learn to know when he is really dying the truth, besides his tricks are getting kind of old for me.”</p>
<p>“Hey !”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They waited for Fury to pick them up in the Hellicarger.</p>
<p>He wasn’t happy to see Loki,  it he trusted Thor to keep him at bay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They met with Scott and Hope there. The former had his eyes open at seeing Loki.</p>
<p>“Wow. He looks great.”</p>
<p>Everyone looked at him.</p>
<p>“What, I know he is evil, but that outfit fits him great.”</p>
<p>“I like this one.”</p>
<p>“So......where are we going ?” Bruce asked.</p>
<p>“And abandoned castle on England, that’s where MODOK, Ward and the rest of AIM are. Coulson and his team are already nearby, they all have stakes with Ward so let them deal with him. Now Loki. Tell us about this thing MODOK wants.”</p>
<p>“It’s dangerous, really dangerous, specially for a planet full of powered people.”</p>
<p>“Is it a monster ?” Harley asked.</p>
<p>“No, it’s a parasite.”</p>
<p>“A parasite ?”</p>
<p>“The creature itself is extremely small, a bug you could crush with your shoe. But the problem arises when it gets a host.”</p>
<p>“A host ?” Mera asked.</p>
<p>“The creature inhabits a body, it is like that how it becomes so dangerous.”</p>
<p>“So it can just get into your body, and take control of you ?” Vision asked.</p>
<p>“No, there are two conditions. One the body must already be dead, two, the person can’t have any extra abilities than it’s normal species. Meaning must of you are safe.”</p>
<p>“Oh man.” Scott said.</p>
<p>“This creature, does it have a name ?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“It has many names, none of them are official, but most people call him, Hive.”</p>
<p>“Hive ?”</p>
<p>“It is the perfect name. You see there are two things that make Hive so dangerous. One is that it is practically undestructable, and two. He can get in the mind of inhumans, and control them to do what he wants and make them think it’s their own choice, like they are connected to him.”</p>
<p>“Inhumans ?” Hope asked.</p>
<p>“Knee expirements, they are humans or other creatures that had their DNA mixed with a Kree, it gives them powers.” Carol answered.</p>
<p>“Coulson’s protégée, Ms. Johnson, is one of those.” Fury added.</p>
<p>“So, he can only affect Inhumans ?” Rhodey asked.</p>
<p>“Oh no, he can get us all, but we will not be mind controlled, we would only have our flesh burned off and die a horrible and painfull death if it gets us.”</p>
<p>Loki looked at Tony.</p>
<p>“Except for him.”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“And my brother, and the monster, and the two woman besides Stark, as well as the man called Coulson, and an unknown person.”</p>
<p>Tony realized Loki pointed at each of the elemental guardians.</p>
<p>“You know.”</p>
<p>“Since I saw you for the first time. I knew you were one of them. Listen Stark, the ones that banished Hive to Maveth, where the 7 Elemental Guardians at that time. He can’t touch you with his parasites, but he is still crazy strong and will try to get you. In order to kill it, you need the 7. I see 5 here and I know 1 of them is already at the place, where is the last one ?”</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Peter.</p>
<p>He wanted the kid to take it slowly, but it looks like things have to change.</p>
<p>“Does it truly have to be all 7 ?”</p>
<p>“If you want it dead yes. If any part of it survives, it will strike back.”</p>
<p>He looked st Mera, the other one that knew who the 7th was.</p>
<p>“It’s the only way it seems.”</p>
<p>There is no choice. </p>
<p>He will protect the kid at all costs though.</p>
<p>“I know where he is, and I can get him. Stephen ?”</p>
<p>“Yes ?”</p>
<p>“Open me a portal to New York. Queens would be ideal, that’s where the 7th is.”</p>
<p>“Understood.”</p>
<p>Stephen opened the portal.</p>
<p>“I’ll call you when I have him.”</p>
<p>Tony jumped in the portal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter was swinging with his new suit.</p>
<p>“THIS IS AMAZING, WOOOHOOOO!”</p>
<p>“Glad you’re enjoyimg yourself kid.”</p>
<p>Peter turned around and saw Iron Man flying at his side.</p>
<p>“Mr, Stark ?”</p>
<p>“Land on a roof, we need to talk.”</p>
<p>Peter did just that.</p>
<p>Tony landed in front of him.</p>
<p>“How’s the suit, is it comfortable ?”</p>
<p>“It’s the greatest thing Imhave ever gotten in my whole life !”</p>
<p>Tony knows he likes the kid already, and hates putting him in danger.</p>
<p>“Listen Peter, there is a problem, a problem where we are going to need Spider-Man.”</p>
<p>“What, really !” Peter was exited, he was fighting along side his hero.</p>
<p>“Remeber what I said about what you are ?”</p>
<p>“One of your guardians sir, right ?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and we need the 7. We need you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll come, if I can help you know I will.”</p>
<p>“I know that, but listen Peter. This isn’t a simple theift, this is the real deal. We’re talking about a madman, a skilled assasin and an army of goons.”</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“And the worst is the alien parasite. The plan is to stop it from getting here, but if it does, you are going to have to destroy it alongside me and the others. I have to take you, but you have to promise me your going to be careful, and if I tell you to run, you run, no matter what happens. Ok ?”</p>
<p>Peter did feel a little scared, but he knew he had to do this.</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>“Well then, welcome to the Avengers, Spider-Man.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we know what Hive is, now the questions is.</p>
<p>Will they be able to stop MODOK from getting it, or will they have to fight it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Heroes create a plan to stop AIM.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go, time for planning and seeing how this is going to go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ward came to the control room.</p>
<p>“Is there any sign of them ?” MODOK asked.</p>
<p>“No, but they must be here soon.”</p>
<p>“Good, and the team is ready to go and get it.”</p>
<p>“They are.”</p>
<p>“I still wish you would go with them.”</p>
<p>“You know why I don’t, Remeber our deal.”</p>
<p>“I do Remeber it, and I am going to honor it. The head of Phil Coulson is yours. You do what you want with SHIELD.”</p>
<p>“Great, if you don’t mind, I’ll go prepare myself.”</p>
<p>“Go.”</p>
<p>Ward left, MODOK smirked.</p>
<p>Whatever is his aftermath with his fight with Coulson, he is giving him a body for it.</p>
<p>So anyway, it works for him.</p>
<p>Still, he knows not to underestimate Stark, so he is getting the back up plan ready too.</p>
<p>He doesn’t like it, he knows the cost this could bring, but it was sure to have the heroes shaking of fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony and Peter arrive at the Hellicarger.</p>
<p>“Wow !”</p>
<p>“That’s what most people say when they get here.”</p>
<p>“So the 7th guardian is Spider-Man ?” Rhodey asked.</p>
<p>Peter was nervous at seeing everyone here.</p>
<p>“Get that mask off kid. We all know you’re Peter Parker.”</p>
<p>Peter got his mask off.</p>
<p>“Wow, I can’t believe I am here.”</p>
<p>“I am glad I am not the only one.” Scott said.</p>
<p>“Now that that’s over. We need to plan. Coulson is ducking here soon, and we have warned him of our guest.....you know since he doesn’t have the best history with Loki.”</p>
<p>“Yeah because he ended his story.” Rhodey snorted.</p>
<p>“But he is back.”  Loki said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“To be honest I don’t expect a big reaction from Couslon. He has seen enough since we brought him back.” Fury said.</p>
<p>“Good because drama is the last thing we need.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like Fury said, Phil was calm with Loki. He just refused to look at him.</p>
<p>“So we are just a few meters from the base. Here is what he know.”</p>
<p>Fury showed them the map of the castle.</p>
<p>“MODOK is in the central room. Where the portal in. Chances are he already opened it, or it’s about to. So we must close it before Hive can get out. There is a key entrance threw the sewer.”</p>
<p>“O hell no.” Mera said.</p>
<p>“It’s the only way love.” Tony told her.</p>
<p>“You know you can go with, you can breath underwater too.”</p>
<p>“I am going with you, but I’ll use the suit so I don’t get dirty.”</p>
<p>“Lucky bastard.”</p>
<p>“Rhodes, Danvers, and Prince T’Challa will go with them, sneak in and stop MODOK, try to disable the portal before he sees you. If you loose the element of surprise. Thor and Hulk jump in. Loki is goimg with his brother too.”</p>
<p>“Why can’t Stephen portal us ?”</p>
<p>“Because Strange’s portal abilities will come in handy getting the prisoners out. We only know of one, and we don’t know how many they have exactly. But we need to get them out and fast. Strange, Vision, Quinn, Lang, Van Dyne, and Parker will free them.”</p>
<p>“Got it.”</p>
<p>Tony looked at his sister.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you can handle being with Ivy ?”</p>
<p>“No matter what happened, I don’t want her dead.”</p>
<p>“Good. You get Ishley and the others out and then join the others. Coulson and his team will take the agents, and take Grant Ward out for good. He has done enough.”</p>
<p>“Oh trust us, we want that son of a bitch dead more than anyone.” Daisy said.</p>
<p>Should Hive come out, then we need the 7 guardians to take him, the rest gets the hell out of the place, unless you want to be killed in a horrendous way, and in Daisy’s case, if she wants to be mind controlled, and trust me, that’s no fun.”</p>
<p>Everyone nodded at that.</p>
<p>“Well then, let’s take this motherfuck...”</p>
<p>“Hey there is a kid here !” Harley screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve and his team managed to escape the killer penguins.</p>
<p>They jumped to the sea and swam to a little island.</p>
<p>Natasha was using her guns to create a flare.</p>
<p>“Could this get any worst !” Clint asked.</p>
<p>Two black fins started circling around them.</p>
<p>“Why did you say that !” Sam yelled.</p>
<p>Like the penguins, the orcas knew this people needed to be taught a lesson. So they circled around the rogues, ready to play with their new toys.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next two chapters are the battle chapters, and those include moments that I think you really want to see.</p>
<p>Also keep in mind what MODOK said of the back up plan, that’s going to come into play later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Raiding the Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Heroes Rade the Castle of AIM</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the first chapter of the fight. There are some moments your going to enjoy. </p>
<p>Sadly there is no animals beating up Steve :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony and his team snuck around castle after getting of the sewer.</p>
<p>Mera almost threw up.</p>
<p>“I want a suit. I can’t swim on sewer water again !”</p>
<p>“Yes love.”</p>
<p>He actually has plans for a suit for her and Harley, can’t let his girlfriend and sister fight unprotected.</p>
<p>They saw MODOK in his ugly glory.</p>
<p>“Fuck that guy’s ugly.” Carol sneered.</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Ah, Avengers, didn’t think I didn’t see you coming.” MODOK said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“I swam in a sewer for nothing.” Mera grumbled.</p>
<p>“Well then, sneaking is off.”</p>
<p>Tony and his team rose to full height.</p>
<p>“I saw you with my great mind.”</p>
<p>“Your ego is as big as your head then.”</p>
<p>“It is !”</p>
<p>“A...Wha....I wasn’t expecting that answer.”</p>
<p>“I was Tones, he is just like Killian after all.” Rhodey said.</p>
<p>“Well then Avengers, let’s have fun !” </p>
<p>MODOK got his weapons ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil was leasing his team, when AIM ambushed them.</p>
<p>“Ambush !” Mack yelled.</p>
<p>They all took cover.</p>
<p>“Daisy !”</p>
<p>“Got it.”</p>
<p>Daisy used her powers to send the agents flying.</p>
<p>Phil ran ahead.</p>
<p>He turned around and saw Ward.</p>
<p>“Hello Coulson.”</p>
<p>“Ward.”</p>
<p>“Is that the way to speak to a member of your team ?”</p>
<p>“Your not a member of my team.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe your right, and I’ll make sure you have no team, I’ll take them out like I did to Mr. Price.”</p>
<p>Phil growled and charged at Ward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t let it get on your nerves, don’t let it get your nerves.”</p>
<p>“Harley, focus.”</p>
<p>“Sorry. I haven’t seen Ivy since our fight and...”</p>
<p>“Lesbian drama.” Scott murmured.</p>
<p>“Scott !”</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>Stephen and Hope rolled their eyes.</p>
<p>“We are here.” Vision said.</p>
<p>Guards came out of the hallway. </p>
<p>Peter quickly webbed them up, while Vision took out the ones that he didn’t get.</p>
<p>“Nicely done Mr. Parker.”</p>
<p>They started getting the prisioners off.</p>
<p>And too Harley’s luck, guess who she got.</p>
<p>“Hello Ivy.”</p>
<p>“Harley ?”</p>
<p>“Don’t speak. Get out and in the portal.”</p>
<p>“Harls I...”</p>
<p>“Get moving now !”</p>
<p>Ivy did what she told her.</p>
<p>When Vision opened the next cell, he had no idea what to think.</p>
<p>“Vision What is it ?”</p>
<p>“Can dead people return to life Doctor ?”</p>
<p>“Seeing that Coulson did, I don’t see why not.”</p>
<p>“Look at this.”</p>
<p>Stephen went a was shocked at who he saw.</p>
<p>Pietro Maximoff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony will give MODOK he is smart.</p>
<p>But the guy should have thought before fighting.</p>
<p>They were getting the best of him. But what can you expect when it’s 7 vs 1. </p>
<p>Thor and Hulk were already here, and they beated up the soldiers that were sent as back up.</p>
<p>“NO, HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS, I AM SUPPOSED TO BR PERFECT.”</p>
<p>“No one is perfect.” Tony blasted him away.</p>
<p>Seriously, they were playing volleyball with the guy.</p>
<p>He must be planning something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coulson gave Ward another punch.</p>
<p>“How many life’s did you take. Your parents, your brother, your friends, how could you !”</p>
<p>“The world took everything from me, you have no idea what my life was like.”</p>
<p>Ward got out his gun, but Daisy used her powers to blast him threw the wall.</p>
<p>Phil went to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ward landed just where the Avengers were toying with MODOK.</p>
<p>Phil came to him.</p>
<p>“It’s over Ward.”</p>
<p>Phil got his metal hand, and crushed Ward’s chest.</p>
<p>He hated to do this, but Ward had to go.</p>
<p>Everyone heard the snap, and Ward breathing his last breath.</p>
<p>MODOK started laughing.</p>
<p>“You fools, you fell in my trap, I knew I couldn’t stop you, but he can.</p>
<p>MODOK flew in top of Ward, and blasted Phil away.</p>
<p>Then he got out a little thing moving, and dropped it on the body.</p>
<p>Ward suddenly got up.</p>
<p>That’s when Tony got it.</p>
<p>Hive was already here, MODOK just distracted them until he could get a body for it.</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Finally, after all this years, I am back.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The battle with Hive is coming.</p>
<p>Will the Elementals be able to defeat him ?</p>
<p>What will happen with Pietro ? Or Ivy ?</p>
<p>Will Steve get beaten up by another animal ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Elements vs a Parasite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 7 Guardians fight Hive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hive is here, will they be able to defeat him ?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hive looked at them all.</p>
<p>“Loki was telling the truth, he gets the bodies of the dead.” Thor said.</p>
<p>Hulk roared and grabbed Hive and threw him hard to the floor.</p>
<p>Many would at least have broken bones after that, but Hive ? He just stood up like nothing happened.</p>
<p>“Ah, my creature, your finally here, now bow before your savor !” MODOK said.</p>
<p>And Hive.....just laughed.</p>
<p>“Do you really think I’ll just bow to you ?”</p>
<p>“I saved you, you own me !”</p>
<p>“I own nothing to anyone.”</p>
<p>Hive ran and hitted MODOK hard.</p>
<p>The big head was sent crashing threw the walls.</p>
<p>When the goons started shooting at him, Hive just stretched his arm. Some kind of sand cam out of its arm. </p>
<p>The goons started screaming as soon as it hitted them, soon enough, they were just skeletons, like Loki said.</p>
<p>“Rhodey, Carol, get the hell out.”</p>
<p>“But Tones !”</p>
<p>“We’re inmune, you two aren’t, go !”</p>
<p>Rhodey knee his best friend was right.</p>
<p>“Let’s go Carol.”</p>
<p>They flew off to the sky.</p>
<p>“Harls, get to the main room now, and bring the kid.”</p>
<p>“It’s out right ?”</p>
<p>“It’s here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys, Hive is here !” Harley screamed.</p>
<p>“Great.” Hope grumbled.</p>
<p>“Wait, So That means....”</p>
<p>“Let’s go Kiddo.”</p>
<p>Harley grabbed Peter and dragged him to the main room.</p>
<p>Stephen looked at everyone else.</p>
<p>“We can’t help them, we know that of Hive touches us, we are done for.”</p>
<p>“Doctor Strange is right, we must ensure the prisioners are safe on the Hellicarger.”</p>
<p>“Thst green lady is not going to be happy.” Scott murmured.</p>
<p>“And what do we do with Mr. Maximoff here ? We all saw the news and his sister is.....crazy, what if he is just like her.”</p>
<p>“All at his time Ms. Van Dyne. We need to get him out too, and first, we need to see why is he alive, and so weak. The other prisioners were able to stand and run, he can’t even wake up.”</p>
<p>Pietro started mumbling something.</p>
<p>“TAHITI. What a magical place.”</p>
<p>“I think Director Coulson will know more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony got fire from his hands and used it to keep Hive in bay.</p>
<p> Mera uses the water from the ducts bellow, and creates chains to chain him up.</p>
<p>Thor creates a lightening blast.</p>
<p>It hurts Hive, for a while, he just reconstructs his body and is ready,</p>
<p>“Shit.”</p>
<p>“I feel I should get out of here.”</p>
<p>“No Phil, you stay, you’re one of the Guardians after all.”</p>
<p>“Wait what ?”</p>
<p>“You forgot to tell him !” Mera said.</p>
<p>“Oh shit. Long story. No time, you’re the Guardian of Air, use your  hands control the wind.”</p>
<p>“You know, since my life has been full of weird stuff, I’ll believe you.”</p>
<p>Hive ran at Phil.</p>
<p>Phil focused.</p>
<p>A huge gust of wind came from his hands, and sent Hive away.</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“My friends, what do we do ? We hurt him and he just stands up.”</p>
<p>“He wants us to get tired so he can leave and have a feast.” Mera said.</p>
<p>“Dear. That’s exactly my plan.”</p>
<p>“And my plan is to hit you with this !”</p>
<p>Harley was behind it, and uses the bat covered in ice to smash his head. </p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Tony knew they had to strike at the same time.</p>
<p>“Everyone, round him.”</p>
<p>Hulk covered the exit and the others went around Hive.</p>
<p>“My parasites can’t kill you, but they can hurt you.”</p>
<p>Hive made his parasites circle around him, and forces the heroes to their knees.</p>
<p>Tony struggled to stand up.</p>
<p>“We have to do this.”</p>
<p>Tony let out a fire blast.</p>
<p>Mera was next with her water blast.</p>
<p>Thor charged his lighting and threw it.</p>
<p>Since they both shared the Guardian status, Hulk raises his hands, rocks came out of knowhere, he threw them at Hive.</p>
<p>Phil got up and used his wind.</p>
<p>Harley was next and unleashed her ice.</p>
<p>Hive fell to his knees.</p>
<p>“You fools, you need all 7 to stop me !”</p>
<p>Peter however was still on the floor.</p>
<p>“Get up Pete !”</p>
<p>“I can’t Mr. Stark, I am sorry.”</p>
<p>“You can do it kid. Just think of your Aunt, of your friends, think about not allowing this thing to get to them.”</p>
<p>Peter can’t allow that to happen. So he slowly stood up.</p>
<p>“Now put your hands like ours, and focus, feel the power inside you, and release it.”</p>
<p>Peter closed his eyes. He briefly thought about his Uncle Ben. He wanted to help others.</p>
<p>Peter wanted that too.</p>
<p>Peter let out a yell.</p>
<p>“AHHHHH.”</p>
<p>A purple energy came out of his hands.</p>
<p>“THIS IS AWESOME !”</p>
<p>Hive yelled at being hit by all 7.</p>
<p>“Wha...No !.......NOOOOO”</p>
<p>“By Hive.”</p>
<p>Hive yelled as his buddy exploded from the impact of the 7 Elements.</p>
<p>The parasites disappeared.</p>
<p>Hive was gone.</p>
<p>“We did it, we won !”</p>
<p>After that, Peter fell unconscious.</p>
<p>The kid has so much to learn.</p>
<p>Tony gently picked him up.</p>
<p>“Peter’s right, we won.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With Hive gone, there are many questions.</p>
<p>How will they react to Pietro been alive ?</p>
<p>Will Harley forgive Ivy ?</p>
<p>Where are the Rogues ?</p>
<p>Where is MODOK ?</p>
<p>What’s Plan B ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reunions and questions answered.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here are some moments you may all her been waiting for.</p><p>Like Tony learning about Pietro.</p><p>Will Harley and Ivy end together.</p><p>Bruce sees Valkyrie again.</p><p>And much more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony looked at unconscious man on the bed.</p><p>Pietro Maximoff is alive.</p><p>Phil stood besides him.</p><p>“So they did to him that they did to you.”</p><p>“Yes, I talked to him when Strange was done checking him, and he founded something really strange.”</p><p>“What did he found ?”</p><p>“Remains of his sister’s powers.”</p><p>“Wait a sed, she used her powers on her own brother !”</p><p>“Yes. Their goals aligned at first, they both wanted revenge at you for something you didn’t do. But as they grew up, Mr. Maximoff started to grow past it, he wanted to live his life. His attachment to his sister was what kept him. Flash foward and they get their power. He wanted to escape Hydra. Guess who kept him at bay.”</p><p>“Wanda.”</p><p>“Yes, he barley has memories of Ultron, but he did want to say something to you.”</p><p>“What ?”</p><p>“That he’s sorry.”</p><p>A Maximoff saying he was sorry ?</p><p>He never expected that, at all.</p><p>“So What’s the plan with him ?”</p><p>“We are taking him to SHIELD for a while. Daisy and I will help him get threw the TAHITI program.”</p><p>“Send him here after his done, if he wants too.”</p><p>“What ?”</p><p>“His sister got a second chance, he should get one too. Specially knowing he wasn’t on his complete mind, and he did safe Clint from Ultron so..”</p><p>“We will tell him.”</p><p>Pietro started waking up.</p><p>“What ?”</p><p>“Hey speedy.”</p><p>“Mr. Stark, I...”</p><p>“We know your sister used her powers on you.”</p><p>“Yeah, she did, is she here ?”</p><p>“She blew her second chance, she is a criminal on the run, with her powers bound.”</p><p>“Good. Wanda was used to get away with everything, glad she is learning now.”</p><p>So that’s why she and Rogers get along. He thought.</p><p>“I am sorry. For Ultron, for trying to kill you, for everything. I won’t be like Wanda, I’ll face consequences.”</p><p>“Look man, you just went threw shit, so for now, let Phil here help you, and we will see what happens next.”</p><p>Tony walked away.</p><p>“But for what’s worth. I forgive you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bruce walked around the tower.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>He looked up and saw Valkyrie.</p><p>“Hey, did you ?”</p><p>“All signed and ready.”</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>“Sorry to miss the fun from before, I was stuck reading this papers.”</p><p>“Knowing our life’s, there is going to be a lot more fun stuff.”</p><p>“Then I’ll look foward for it. Thank you Bruce.”</p><p>“Thank you for what ?”</p><p>“For getting me out of that bar. It feels good.”</p><p>Bruce blushed at that.</p><p>“Come on Brucie Bear, kiss her already.” Tony yelled.</p><p>“You have a fine woman in front of you my friend. A great warrior, much better than Romanoff.” Thor yelled.</p><p>Valkyrie laughed.</p><p>Bruce just shook his head.</p><p>He does want to kiss her though.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So your going away brother ?”</p><p>Loki turned to Thor.</p><p>“Hive is gone, there is nothing else here for me.”</p><p>“But you said you can’t go back to Asgard after what you did to father.”</p><p>“Aren’t you mad ?”</p><p>“A little bit, but I am more mad a father, he hasn’t been treating you well, maybe if he had...”</p><p>“Those are maybe’s Thor.”</p><p>Loki got close to Thor.</p><p>“Here, have this.”</p><p>He gave him the tesseract.</p><p>“It’s safer here now.”</p><p>“You don’t have to leave.”</p><p>“Thor’s right.”</p><p>Tony came with Rhodey and Vision.</p><p>“The Mind Stone has told me what this Titan did to you. You weren’t really responsable for what happened in New York. The stone also gave me proof.”</p><p>“And will your planet just accept that ?”</p><p>“They accepted Barnes, he was brainwashed like you, maybe it’s time to meet the real Loki.”</p><p>“Come on brother.”</p><p>Loki sighted, he had no where else to go.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll stay for now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harley walked to the room where Ivy was.</p><p>“So, all healed now ?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Harley stood there.</p><p>“Harley, if you have something to say, say it.”</p><p>“I said all what I was gonna say. You broke my heart.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Why ?”</p><p>“I was afraid Harley. Your my best friend, and I....I didn’t want to loose you, I couldn’t loose the person that has been with me threw everything. I realize I should have broken things up with Kiteman and not used him. I hope he is better now. I.....There is a reason I still befriend plants more. I thought I was ready to change. But it was you the one ready, from Joker’s girlfriend too Ironman’s sister. From villain to hero.”</p><p>Ivy got up.</p><p>“Well. It’s time for me to leave. Goodbye Harls, enjoy your family.”</p><p>Before Ivy left, Harley grabbed her hand.</p><p>“Maybe, we can still try it. We can’t go any worst than before.”</p><p>She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“I’d love too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do I have to tell May ?” </p><p>Tony and Mera were talking to Peter.</p><p>“Yes kid, she is your Aunt and she deserves to know.”</p><p>“She worries a lot for you. When I spoke with her, she saw you as her own. And Peter, having her knowing, will be a great help for you.”</p><p>Peter sighted.</p><p>“All right, I’ll tell her.”</p><p>“I’ll go with you, we can tell her together, explain to her we won’t allow anything to happen to you.”</p><p>“Thanks Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“Call me Tony kid.”</p><p>“Thanks Tony.”</p><p>Peter went to grab his stuff.</p><p>“He’s just like you.”</p><p>He looked at his girlfriend.</p><p>“Yeah, he is.”</p><p>“He is going to have a great mentor.”</p><p>Mera grabbed his tie.</p><p>“What are you doing ?”</p><p>“We haven’t had a moment since we came back, It’s time. And on the night, I’ll make it longer.”</p><p>There was only one thing Tony could say before her lips crashed into his.</p><p>“Hell yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter we see the rogues again, as they have no gear and money, but they still have their delusions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Rogues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve and his team have lost everything, but their delusions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final Steve chapter is here. Are you ready for more delusions ?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Breaking News. The Accords officially gain their 24th signature as the unnamed Devil of Hell’s Kitchen officially sgins, what are your thoughts about this Bob ?”</p>
<p>“It’s no surprise Clara. The Accords have function extremely well for the last two months. Following the defeat of AIM at the hands of the Avengers, things are going great.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, under Steve Rogers the Avengers were clearly reaching their end, but under Colonel Rhodes they have regained their stand. Now the arrival ratings are in an all time high, even higher than after New York.”</p>
<p>“That’s because there is a proper chain of command now, and they are lead by a man that is truly a soldier. It was a shock at first, as many expected Mr. Stark to take the lead, but he explained that Colonel Rhodes was way more fit for the leader position, and it has proven. The team is also way bigger than before, they don’t send any member, they send the right one.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of Tony Stark. He said the brand new Avengers headquarters are now officially under construction. For what it looks like, it won’t be the same as before. It is my understanding that the new place will be multiple buildings.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, one for official meetings, a hospital, the science building, and the residential for the Avengers. He is keeping in mind many signatories have families, so he wants to make it as big as possible.”</p>
<p>“That is something Steve Rogers would never have thought off. Speaking of Rogers. The now called, Rogue Avengers, have completely disappeared, while there are people that want to make catching them a priority, there are other more important things, with Maximoff depowered and the others have no gear and fictional tech, the council has decided to focus on other things, such a small looking for MODOK, who went missing after the fight.”</p>
<p>“There has been countless of law suits filled against the rogue Avengers. The US army officially revoked Steve Rogers from the title of Captain America, telling the world that Rogers was nothing more than a private. Sam Wilson has also been dishonorably discharged. SHIELD spokeswoman, Melinda May, has also confirmed that SHIELD is serving all ties with Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of Barton, his unheard wife, Laura Barton, has publicly announced her divorce from the man. This comes after an attack by rioters who want Barton and his friends on prision. Lucky for her, Tony Stark was there to safe her, along side former Gotham criminal Harley Quinn, who happens to be his sister.”</p>
<p>“This follows many crazy revelations right ? I am curious Clara, if you had the chance to speak to Steve Rogers, what would you tell him ?”</p>
<p>“That if he has any hopes of regaining any little part of the public’s good will, he and his team should go and turn themselves in. We saw what happened before, and it wasn’t the full team. So Steve Rogers, in case your watching this, running can only take you so far, you will face the consequences, whethever  is by choice, or force.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve sighted as the news continued.</p>
<p>He can’t believe how things turned up.</p>
<p>He was supposed to safe Bucky, get rid of the Accords, and show the world he and his team are the heroes of the world.</p>
<p>Execpt everything went wrong.</p>
<p>The world embraced the Accords, Steve can’t understand why they like them, they are just the government’s agenda.</p>
<p>Bucky was gone. He can’t find where he is. All he knows is that he was found not guilty for his actions as the winter soilder, and is in the process of healing.</p>
<p>There were rumors that he might get the chance to join the Avengers, but nothing was proven true.</p>
<p>Tony Should have told them about MODOK, it was their job to stop him. But they had no idea of the threat, until it passed.</p>
<p>Tony and his new team got all the credit, while his team only got hate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After surviving that devil island where penguins and orcas beated them down. Natasha managed to get a fisherman to take them to the shore.</p>
<p>They where in an Argentinian village resting their injuries. The were stuck on a cabin for two, and had to take turns to sleep on a bed,</p>
<p>They had to ration their food, they were running out of money.</p>
<p>Natasha and Clint where forced to take jobs as plumbers to get some money. It barley gave them anything. </p>
<p>Sam was trying to get a job, but Steve and Wanda weren’t allowed too, since they had no idea how to hide.</p>
<p>Poor Wanda, she is unable to use her magic, whatever Strange did must get off.</p>
<p>Clint was also a mess, ever since Laura divorced him, he has been angry all the time. Steve will speak to her, she has to take back Clint.</p>
<p>Natasha And Sam where more calm but he can tell they weren’t happy neither.</p>
<p>They missed home. He knows MODOK destroyed the compound, but Tony can easily fix it. They could live on the tower for the mean time.</p>
<p>Tony, he was the key to getting their lifes back. All Steve has to do is talk to him.</p>
<p>He sent him a letter and a phone, he knows once Tony gets them, he will reach to him. Then all of those newbies will be gone, specially the red haired woman, his hero instinct doesn’t like her, and his instinct is never wrong.</p>
<p>He just has to wait, everything will return to normal soon.</p>
<p>He can wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is just the beggining of your punsihment Steve. The fun is just getting started. </p>
<p>And if any one has any idea, please comment.</p>
<p>I’ll be doing one shots of this universe every now and then, and if you have an idea, suggest it. Wherever is bashing the rogues, or a romantic one (pairings are listed on the series description) just day your idea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>4 months after the defeat of Hive. Tony reflects on his new life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The ending of the first chapter. This is just the beginning and I am really exited for you to see what's next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 4 years after MODOK and Hive.</p>
<p>The former is on the run, but with AIM falling, he is running out of places too hide. </p>
<p>Same with Rogers and his gang. They are slowly running out of places to hide, and frankly, he doesn't care. </p>
<p>The world wants them to face justice, but they can wait. There is no rush to see Rogers again.</p>
<p>That's the worst that can happen to him, being forgotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For him, things is going good.</p>
<p>Scratch that, they were going great. </p>
<p>Despite his concerns, Pietro Maximoff was nothing like his sister. He was truly making up for his actions. He told Bruce and Thor he was sorry for his actions, and as soon as they revealed he was alive, he was going to face the consequences he may face. For now he must be kept at SHIELD while he heals. </p>
<p>Loki was another surprise, the guy was pretty nice to have around. He showed them another perspective of the universe. The magic perspective. </p>
<p>There was a little rivalry between him and Stephen, but nothing to concerning. Stephen was more focused in his relationship with Christine anyway.</p>
<p>Scott has taken his family to New York, as Maggie Lang got a job in Stark Industries, and Jim Paxton was now working with Happy on security.The man now could be close to his daughter.</p>
<p>His cousin Sharon has joined the team, and he can see the looks she gives Carol. Love is in the air. </p>
<p>Just like Bruce and Valkyrie, they are pinning each other. Tony thinks that they should just tie the knot.</p>
<p>Thor has to go sometimes, but he always comes back, is like he feels more at home in Earth now. </p>
<p>T'Challa returned to Wakanda of course. But he kept contact. Stark Industries was now working closely with Wakanda. T'Challa also took the shield back to his country. He called Tony to tell him that Shuri had made the shield a toilet. </p>
<p>Harley and Ivy were slowly trying a relationship. His sister was still hurt and wanted to take things slow, lucky fo her Ivy was patient. Ivy had joined the team as a reserve member for now, but that could change. </p>
<p>Vision was fine, he was learning more about the world, and going out. He was embracing his humanity. </p>
<p>Peter had told May, who freaked out at first, but accepted it. Tony promised her he would take care of Peter. Peter was now an intern and trainee. </p>
<p>Rhodey led the Avengers greatly, and he was getting really close to Laura Barton. Tony can see his best friend finding love soon. </p>
<p>Mera and him were going great. It seems that he is the only one with a stable relationship here, aside from Stephen.</p>
<p>He doesn't complain though. He missed her a lot, and they were finally getting caught up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I missed this," </p>
<p>"Being relaxed, no Rogers, or me ?" </p>
<p>"All of them, but specially you." </p>
<p>Tony and Mera were having a little fun in the bed. </p>
<p>"I missed you too my love. Now lets  continue." </p>
<p>"Yes mam," </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Tony was happy. He has his girlfriend, his sister, his friends, his protégée, he has everything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MODOK was on an abandoned base. </p>
<p>"Avengers, you think you can humiliate me like that, I'll show you. YOU WON'T MESS WITH MODOK !" </p>
<p>He plugged in the usb. </p>
<p>He was a bit afraid, he got it from a place that was......not convenient but it was convenient, with this thing, no one could stop him.</p>
<p>"Come on, show me the data. This was Strucker's data to make enhanced, I need my army !" </p>
<p>The computers turned red. </p>
<p>"What ?!" </p>
<p>Every screen was red, and his suit felt, funny.</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, a song started playing. </p>
<p>"I've got no strings<br/>To hold me down<br/>To make me fret<br/>Or make me frown<br/>I had strings." </p>
<p>MODOK started feeling his suit overload. </p>
<p>"What is this, no, no , NOOOOOOOOOO," </p>
<p>His suit blew up, taking MODOK with it. </p>
<p>A familiar voice spoke the last one. </p>
<p>"There are, no strings on me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He's back. </p>
<p>Ultron has returned, and he is back ith vengeance, will Tony and his friends be able to defeat him again ?</p>
<p>Here is also a little thing. Remember two friends that Tony had in the Aqua Tony trilogy ? </p>
<p>Next story. Godzilla and Mothra make their return to my stories. Are they the key to stop Ultron ? </p>
<p>You will have to wait and see.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go.</p>
<p>The ultimate series begins. </p>
<p>Some familiar things return, some new things come in.</p>
<p>Just remember</p>
<p>This is just the beggining.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>